Leyenda de Heroes
by BounDiaz
Summary: Podía ver la ciudad hecha trozos a su alrededor. El humo y los restos de tierra se esparcían por el aire. Había hecho lo que debía y lo sabia bien, no podía arrepentirse, no cuando había ayudado un poco en esta gran batalla. Valio la pena
1. Sueños

Podía ver la ciudad hecha trozos a su alrededor. El humo y los restos de tierra se esparcían por el aire. Había hecho lo que debía y lo sabia bien, no podía arrepentirse, no cuando había ayudado un poco en esta gran batalla.

Valía la pena sentir como en su boca la sangre se amontonaba como si fuese saliva, valía la pena sentir cada poro de su cuerpo sufrir por el dolor, valía la pena sentir como la chispa de su vida iba extinguiéndose de su cuerpo.

Era una digna forma de irse de este mundo.

Podia ver el pelo verde de su niño moverse a una velocidad que rozaba lo imposible, había crecido tanto y ahora estaba punto de dar fin a esa larga batalla que hubo por tanto tiempo. Por fin el mundo podría sentir verdadera paz, lo sabia, lo sentía en ese lugar cerca del corazón donde todas las sensaciones inexplicable se juntan.

Ahora podía irse.

Lamentaba tener que dejar las cosas así, ahora que por fin la batalla estaba por finalizar, debía partir. Era un tanto injusto, tanto para él como para todos ellos, pero, estaba tan cansado, su alma pedía un descanso y este era el momento de dársela.

Vio de reojo a sus otros niños pelear como verdaderos héroes, tan fuertes y valientes. Las lagrimas de orgullo se desprendían de sus ojos recorriéndole el rostro como si fuesen unas suaves y ultimas caricias.

Le hubiese gustado poder disculparse por todos los problemas que había traído, tanto a los niños como a sus amigos y sobretodo deseaba poder disculparse con su amado. Deseaba que quizás, en otra vida, ellos estuviesen lejos de él para que viviesen en paz, felices y lejos de todo el caos que atraía.

Justo ante lo que pensaba, seria su ultimo parpadeo, pudo escuchar como varias voces comenzaban a llamarlo con desesperación, obligándolo a mantener aunque sea un poco más la mirada enfocada. Eran voces jóvenes hablándole, pero no entendía lo que decían, estaban tan lejos.

Tenia tanto sueño.

" _Espero que en otra vida estén lejos y vivan felices, se lo merecen"_

Lo ultimo que vio fueron unos cabellos negros acercándose y hablándole rápido. No sabia lo que decía pero sentía una inmensa felicidad al poder verlo por ultima vez, una sonrisa lastimera surgió en sus labios al sentir las lagrimas ajenas caer sobre su rostro.

" _Un placer haber coincidido en este vida…"_ Fue lo ultimo que pudo pensar antes que su cuerpo sucumbiera al peso que había acarreado por tantos años.

En ese momento Toshinori despertó, estaba totalmente empapado de sudor y con la respiración acelerada. Un sueño, solo otro de esos extraños y perturbadores sueños.

Suspiro cansado, pasándose las manos sobre su rostro. Intento calmar su respiración que solo salía tambaleante de su boca, no había pasado nada, no estaba herido, no estaba muerto. De mala gana dio un vistazo rápido al reloj para luego tirarse boca abajo sobre su -ahora húmeda- cama.

Adiós a sus horas de dormir, ya sabia que no iba a poder hacerlo de nuevo, su cuerpo estaba demasiado alterado.

Esto ya era algo normal para el rubio. Desde que había cumplido 30 años empezó a tener sueños muy vividos que se repetían año tras año, eran en su mayoría escenarios muy desordenados pero todos coincidían con la temática de héroes.

Toshinori nunca entendió porqué soñaba eso y es que se repetían lo suficiente como para intentar buscarlo algún sentido oculto, pero a la vez, eran demasiado fantasiosos y carecía de personas de conociese, asi que mucho sentido no podía encontrarles.

Nunca pudo darle más explicación a esos sueños que el hecho de que a su cerebro le gustaba el genero de la fantasía. Siempre le habían dicho que tenia una imaginación vivida.

Pero este año, al cumplir ya sus 40 años, esa imaginación había pasado a otro nivel.

Se habían vuelto mucho más intensos. Las voces, las siluetas, los colores, todo parecía tan real.

En especial _**ese**_ sueño que se repetía cada tantas semanas, lo podía sentir en carne propia, era tan real que se le helaba la sangre de solo recordarlo, no era para nada como los otros.

Era aterrador.

"Quizás tenga que ver con mi trabajo" Era algo bastante rebuscado, Toshinori lo sabia, más teniendo en cuenta el contexto en el que se desarrollaba el sueño, pero ambos coincidían en dejarle una sensación de disgusto a lo hora de pensarlos.

Desde que había podido encarcelar ese año a uno de los mayores criminales en el mundo, conocido como _"All For One"_ había sido apremiado y respetado por todos los policías del mundo, mas haberlo vencido tuvo un precio muy caro.

El criminal le había quebrado ambas muñecas en su ultimo encuentro, haciendo que ahora le fuese imposible mantener un arma quieta en su mano por mucho tiempo.

Por lo que ya no podía participar en misiones de alta importancia como antes. Si, había conseguido encerrarlo, pero había perdido su capacidad de salvar gente. Sabia bien que aunque quisiese intentar mantener el arma, su mano seguiría temblando y los años no ayudarían a su problema.

"Eres un inútil Toshinori" Ese era el suave murmullo que escuchaba desde el fondo de su cerebro cada vez que sacaba el tema a luz, pero la perdida de su motivo de vivir seria algo razonable para relacionar con ese sueño tan horrible que tenia.

Quizás ese sueño le mostraba como, mientras el moría, todo el mundo peleaba.

Y sin más, se levanto sintiendo un hueco en su estomago. Sabia bien lo que debía hacer para que su corazón y mente se tranquilizasen de una buena vez.

Se puso algo decente para estar fuera en esa fría noche de otoño y agarro las llaves de su auto decidido a terminar todo esto en cuanto antes. Era casi una rutina, a lo mejor si tenia suerte podía volver con sueño y descansar aunque sea unas horas.

"Quizás debería ir al psicólogo en vez de ir a un colegio" Pero aunque lo quisiese no era la mejor opción si quería seguir en su trabajo. Toshinori sabia que teniendo en cuenta que era un policía, que había luchado incansablemente con criminales y este año específicamente encarcelo al mayor objetivo de toda la policía de Estados Unidos, lo mandarían a retirarse y a que visitase a un psiquiatra.

Todos pensarían que solo estaba traumado después de tantas luchas.

Por lo que prefería quedarse callado y hacerse cargo de este problema. Ya había sido suficiente con que le hubiesen sugerido -obligado- a que trabajase en su país de origen.

Como muchas cosas en su vida, ir a ese colegio no tenia sentido. Si, el había asistido a esa escuela pero no es como si hubiese hecho grandes recuerdos en ese lugar, no hizo amigos permanentes, ni tampoco tuvo experiencias inolvidables ahí.

En su mayoría había sido solitario.

Sin padres a quienes recurrir y sus compañeros sin entender su alto interés por la justicia lo llevaron a aislarse. Y aun así, aquí estaba, viendo un campus gigante que antes solo había sido un colegio de secundaria normal.

La U.A se había expandido a través de los años, siendo ahora reconocido por todo Japón. Era tanto secundaria como universidad, teniendo unos largos dormitorios en el fondo del terreno.

Era una buena manera de encontrar personas con potencial para ciertas carreras, de hecho ese era el motivo de muchos para ir a ese colegio, en el curso de su secundaria podrían llegar a ganar una beca para alguna carrera universitaria.

Era un buen lugar y extrañamente, al mirarlo, su alterado corazón se calmaba.

Tenia sentido? No, no lo tenia, pero ya no le importaba realmente, nada en su vida parecía tenerlo desde hace tiempo y ya estaba cansado de intentar explicar lo inexplicable. Todo su cuerpo se sentía en paz ahora. Un intenso deseo de ir dentro del campus lo invadía lentamente pero, aunque lo quisiese hacer, no debía salir del auto.

Ya lo había hecho y no había sido una buena experiencia. Hace unos meses decidió salir a mirar más de cerca, se fue del estacionamiento y se había parado justo en frente de la entrada.

Aun recordaba la sensación, era mucho peor que cualquier sueño o pesadilla. Era como si alguien le estuviese clavando dagas en todo su abdomen una y otra vez, las punzadas no pararon hasta que llego a su casa, alterado y sin entender absolutamente nada de lo que había pasado. Lo peor de todo no fue eso, si no que. si bien había logrado escapar de esa situación, todo repercutió en sus sueños, los cuales, en esos días, se volvieron más intensos y le dejaban un dolor de cabeza que ni las más potentes aspirinas solucionaban.

Desde entonces no volvió a acercase por más que su masoquista cabeza se lo pidiese en un suave susurro persuasivo.

Había pasado bastante tiempo desde ese día pero aun asi, sentía le _**necesidad**_ de acercase. Parecía que ese lugar le decía algo.

"Soy un desastre, tengo 40 años y mi vida es un desastre" Toshinori sabia que decirlo en voz alta no solucionaría nada pero al menos le sacaba cierto estrés "Nada tiene sentido, ni los sueños, ni el trabajo, ni este colegio, ni mi vida"

Normalmente el rubio era alguien positivo pero ya estaba llegando a su limite, noches enteras sin dormir lo dejaban exhausto. Su vida siempre hacia sido pacifica antes de que a su cerebro se le ocurrió enloquecer de un día para otro.

"¿Por qué todo esto me pasa ahora? ¿Por qué no fue años atrás donde tenia la suficiente energía como para ignorarlo?" Y su monologo de dolor seguía, a Toshinori le gustaría hablar con las siluetas que aparecían en su mente y preguntarles que había hecho para que lo persiguiesen en sus sueños, era casi como si le reclamasen algo "¿¡Quiénes son ustedes?!"

Y como si fuese un rayo, un dolor agudo se presento en su cabeza. Voces, muchas voces se desprendían en su mente.

" _Toshinori", "¡All Might!", "All Might-San", "All Might-Sensei", "Yagi-san"…_ _ **"Toshi"**_

"¿Quiénes son?" Eran las únicas palabras que salían de sus labios. Sus manos se dirigieron a la puerta del auto decidiendo, de una vez, soportar lo que sea que pasase con tal de obtener respuestas.

Con un paso rápido fue a la entrada, sintiendo ya una puntada en su abdomen.

"¿Quiénes son?" Las palabras salían temblorosas por el dolor pero aun así Toshinori se mantuvo. Todo su cuerpo se sentía como si fuese a desplomarse en cualquier segundo, mas se quedo quieto mirando el lugar "¿Qué es lo que me pasa? ¿Estoy volviéndome loco?"

Y aun así decidió sentarse justo al lado de la entrada. Cerro los ojos, intentando calmarse, el no estaba herido, no había razón para sentirse así, era irracional. Debía convencerse de eso, debía ser lógico e intentar engañarse, decirse a si mismo que no le afectaba, engañar a su cerebro era algo necesario, una-

"Una trampa lógica" Murmuro el rubio riéndose feliz por la frase pero enseguida extrañándose, no la sentía suya pero la sentía cercana "Quizás debería reconsiderar eso del psicólogo o el psiquiatra" Y aun con ese testimonio se quedo ahí, sentado en el piso, sintiendo como poco a poco el dolor desaparecía y era remplazado por tranquilidad.

Para cuando abrió los ojos vio que el Sol se asomaba a lo lejos.

"¿Me…dormí? " Levantándose rápido Toshinori miro su celular, eran ya las 6 de la mañana "oh no, esto es malo". Podía escuchar ahora el movimiento de los autos en la ciudad, todo el mundo a esta hora comenzaba a moverse, era un día laboral después de todo.

No podía quedarse ni un segundo más.

Fue corriendo hacia su auto, intentando poner la llave sin lograrlo, su mano temblaba, no podía saber si era por la lesión en su muñeca o por su miedo a ser descubierto mirando un colegio secundario.

Toshinori no era estúpido, sabia bien que tipo de imagen daba. Era un hombre mayor que estaba sentado en frente de un colegio para niños y jóvenes adultos desde las 2 de la mañana.

Él siendo policía sabia bien el perfil que daba.

Y por más que sus intenciones no fuesen malas y ni se acercasen a tener algo que ver con los estudiantes, sus excusas no servirían de mucho, no siendo su razón de venir tan incoherente y extraña. Por lo que salió tan rápido como pudo de ese lugar

Suspiro de alivio al ya estar, relativamente, lejos. En su camino de regreso, pudo distinguir una cabellera blanca yendo hacia donde estaba antes. Había tenido suerte de irse antes de que lo viesen ahí.

"Todo es un desastre pero al menos mi desastre queda en privado" Pensó el rubio ya tranquilo, ahora necesitaba un baño, unas dos tazas de té y aspirinas, muchas aspirinas.


	2. Recuerdos

"Mi desastre no es privado" Las manos del rubio temblaban ante la carta que se encontraba inocentemente posada en su mesa.

Normalmente Toshinori, como el ser viejo que era, a penas se levantaba, iba a buscar su periódico, el cual siempre estaba frente a su puerta, mas en cuanto alzo su diario vio un sobre debajo.

Un sobre con el sello de la U.A.

Lo levanto mirando hacia todos lados paranoico. Había pasado una semana desde su descuido de quedarse dormido frente al colegio. Pensó que su error seria perdonado por algún ente divino , mas la vida, o el destino, o quien fuese, no quería que sus problemas terminasen.

"Estoy grande como para no asumir las consecuencias de mis actos" Toshinori sabia bien que debía abrirla ahora, si no, estaría pensando todo el tiempo en la carta y no podía permitirse estar distraído cuando estaba entrenando a los novatos.

No seria profesional de su parte.

Y masticando una tostada que con suerte le ayudaría a tragar su cobardía abrió la carta. Sus ojos se movían rápido, leyendo con cuidado.

"Esto…esto no es una denuncia" Yagi no sabia que pensar realmente, el shock apoderándose de su cuerpo, releyó la carta una y otra y otra vez hasta que tuvo que cerrarlos aunque sea unos minutos.

Otra cosa sin sentido.

Tenia que ser una broma, una pésima y absurda broma. Quien sea que había hecho eso no podía esperar que lo creyese, solo alguien sin sentido común lo creería. Que el director se molestase en escribirle una carta a el, un perfecto desconocido, invitándolo a tener una charla amistosa en su hora del té, ¡Era algo tan incoherente que daba risa!, pero eso no era lo más absurdo de la carta, ¡No!, ¡El "director" le estaba ofreciendo un trabajo como profesor!.

"Pff…¡por favor!" Toshinori entendía que quien fuese, le quería dar una lección con esa "broma" por haberse quedado dormido en frente del colegio, haciendo que se presentase ahí y quedase como un tonto pero…era demasiado absurdo.

Y tirando la carta al tacho siguió con su rutina, ¡No había de que preocuparse!.

Quien fuese el bromista se cansaría en unos días de escribirle.

Mas las cartas siguieron llegando una tras o otra. No había ni un solo día en que un sobre de la U.A no estuviese en su puerta, todas tenían la misma letra y el mismo sello. Solo variaban un poco en el contenido, la única diferencia es que ahora la persona detrás de eso lo estaba empezando a asustar.

Quien fuese el que estaba detrás de las cartas comenzó a hablarle sobre sueños. Y algunas cosas que la persona escribía coincidían en cosas que el soñó en algún momento.

Toshinori no le había contando a absolutamente **nadie** sobre eso. La persona en cuestión le preguntaba acerca de escenarios y personas, si los nombres que el mencionaba en las cartas le sonaban familiares o si recordaba ciertos escenarios.

Él quería decir que no, pero cuando leía esos nombres _**algo**_ en él se removía inquieto.

Y en la cuarta semana la persona le pregunto si recordaba a alguien llamado All Might. Ese día Toshinori no pudo dormir.

Aun recordaba esas voces que resonaron en su cabeza en el auto.

Entonces al día siguiendo decidido, se tomo el día libre del trabajo dirigiéndose con el corazón latiendo nervioso a la U.A. Tenia la carta doblada en el bolsillo de su gabardina por las dudas. Con suerte eso seria suficiente como para que lo dejasen pasar.

Nunca antes había estado en el colegio en la mañana…todo se veía vivo. Había una gran multitud de estudiantes dirigiéndose a la entrada, riendo y jugando entre ellos, seguramente las clases en el horario de la mañana solo estaban dirigidas a los adolescentes.

Respiro una buena bocana de aire dándose coraje para pasar, nunca le gustaron las multitudes, nunca podía mezclase entre ellas, su altura siempre llamo la atención de todo el mundo, su pelo y ojos tampoco ayudaron a entremezclarse.

Era incomodo que tanta gente lo mirase pero realmente necesitaba hablar con el director, si es que quien envió la carta de verdad era el director. Por lo que se dirigió lo mas tranquilo posible al colegio.

Tal como la había predicho las miradas sobraban, podía escuchar los cuchicheos de todos los niños. Desvió la mirada intentando suprimir las ganas de dar la vuelta e irse a su trabajo, esperaba realmente que esto valiera la pena.

Y justo cuando el rubio estaba decidido a aumentar su velocidad para entrar cuanto antes, alguien lo retuvo tirando de su brazo fuertemente.

"¿Hm?" Fue lo único inteligente que Toshinori pudo decir al ver a la mujer de largos cabellos azules mirarlo como si fuese un extraterrestre, el sabia que su apariencia era un tanto extraña pero-

"Tu, tu eres ¿Tu me recuerdas? ¿Eres tu? " La voz de la mujer sonaba suave y hasta temerosa pero su mano no dejo de apretar su brazo ni por un segundo.

"¿Disculpe señorita?" Toshinori trato de ser lo mas amable con aquella joven mujer que parecía alterada mas ella intensificando el apretón de su brazo, lo llevo casi a rastras dentro del colegio "Señorita, por favor, ¡Espere! ¡Tengo cosas que hacer! Creo que esta confundida, no soy nadie que usted conozca, por favor señorita escúcheme yo-

"Nemuri-Sensei" En cuanto llegaron a casi al final del pasillo un hombre de pelo blanco estaba parado frente a ellos, sonriendo amablemente.

"Director Nedzu, el, el es-" Antes de que Nemuri pudiese si quiera terminar su oración el director simplemente dio un leve asentimiento

"Si mis sospechas son ciertas podría ser el, pero debo confirmarlo en persona antes de asegurarles algo al cien por ciento Nemuri-Sensei, así que le pido, por favor, que nos deje a mi y a Yagi-san a solas para poder charlar"

Nemuri estaba inquieta con esa idea ya que su mano no parecía querer ceder ante la petición, Toshinori solo la miro un tanto preocupado, poniendo su mano libre en el hombro de la mujer tratando de reconfortarla.

"Señorita Nemuri, no se exactamente lo que esta pasando pero, luego de que el Sr. Nedzu me explique lo que sucede, no dudare en darle mi atención, no se preocupe" Los ojos azules de la mujer miraban al rubio buscando algún rastro de mentira en su mirada pero aun con toda la presión que los ojos de la mujer transmitían Toshinori no dudo ni un poco.

Así que dando un paso atrás, lo dejo ir.

"Más vale que así sea, tienes varias promesas por cumplir" Y sin más se marcho, haciendo que el sonido de sus tacones resonaran en aquel solitario pasillo.

"Bien ¡Vamos! Estoy seguro que le gustara el té que hay Yagi-san, es completamente delicioso" El director hablaba y el rubio solo lo seguía escaleras arriba hacia donde, suponía él, seria su oficina. Era una de las pocas veces que Toshinori no conseguía poder hablar, estaba acostumbrado a que fuese él el que llenaba el vacío cuando había una situación incomoda o extraña y no sabia que hacer con su nueva posición

¿Qué debía hacer para que la incomodidad desapareciera?

"¡Llegamos! ¡Por favor, pase!, ¿Le gustaría acompañar el té con algo dulce, no es así?" El director se movía por la oficina, sacando lo necesario para hacer el té, Toshinori simplemente asintió ante la idea de comer algo dulce, siempre lo relajaban.

Al final ambos estaban sentados frente a frente en aquellos sillones blancos de la oficina, solo siendo separados por la mesita de café frente a ellos. El té estaba servido y un olor a dulce se sentía en el aire.

"Es té de vainilla y caramelo, debería gustarle si no me equivoco" El director miraba a Yagi de una manera amable y hasta _feliz_ podría decirse pero, aun así, él siendo policia, sabia que aquel hombre lo estaba analizando, los ojos frente a el eran unos ojos inteligentes y cuidadosos.

Pero el rubio no iba a decir nada al respecto. Por lo que se llevo la taza de té a los labios sonriendo ante el olor y el sabor dulce que tenia.

"Nunca antes lo había probado, suelo elegir sabores frutales y de alguna que otra flor, pero este té es realmente agradable, podría convertirse en mi favorito" La conversación entre ambos era ligera y simple, mas era solo una mera distracción para que pudiesen ponerse cómodos y así afrontar el tema principal.

Era algo necesario.

Para cuando el director cortaba otro pedazo de la tarta de frutillas en la mesa Yagi decidió dar el primer paso.

"Director Nedzu, yo realmente estoy disfrutando de esto pero, me gustaría saber como es que usted, bueno, sabe sobre los sueños que he tenido" El hombre de pelo blanco solo lo miro y sonrió tranquilamente revolviendo su té

"Así que tuviste esos sueños, no me equivoque después de todo…pero antes de llegar al tema ¿Por qué mejor no me explicas que es lo que sueñas Yagi-san?" El rubio solo dio una mueca al tener que sacar a la luz lo que nunca quiso compartir por miedo a que lo trataran de loco pero el director parecía entender y _saber_ aun más que él.

Quizás el hombre frente a él podía ayudarlo.

"Yo he tenido sueños _raros_ desde que tengo 30, en ese tiempo eran inofensivos, eran solo sueños sobre personas luchando para salvar una ciudad, nunca pude recordar caras, ni sus nombres, solo podía recordar la forma de su silueta y de vez en cuando el pelo…no eran personas que yo conociera en la vida real por lo que nunca les di importancia pero este año yo-"

La tensión se sentía en la habitación y Toshinori tuvo que tomar algo de su tibio té para anular el nudo que se había formado en su garganta por los nervios, esto era mucho más difícil para él de lo que pensó incluso podía sentir como otra vez el dolor en su abdomen volvía.

"Yagi-san, no tiene que preocuparse, tómese su tiempo, es realmente un tema difícil, para mi y para todos los que hemos pasado por esto, es normal que lo sientas tan intenso al tenerlos guardados por tanto tiempo" Toshinori intento concentrarse en las palabras del hombre frente a él, tenia que tranquilizarse

"¿Hay más personas como yo?" Los ojos azules del rubio miraron sorprendido ante la declaración del director

"Muchas más de las que crees, algunos tienen sueños más intensos y otros unos muy leves, tu caso fue aumentando desde los 30 hasta que llego al punto más alto, que seria lo que esta pasando ahora"

"Entiendo…" Fue lo único que pudo decir Toshinori, ahora un tanto aliviado de que al parecer no estaba loco o al menos no estaba solo en la locura.

Otro silencio se presento entre ambos hasta que el rubio se animo nuevamente a hablar.

"Este año, muchas cosas han pasado, pude encarcelar al hombre que perseguí por una década, me tuve que mudar nuevamente aquí y he tenido que acostumbrarme a no poder ayudar en la mayoría de los casos, desde que paso todo eso, los sueños se volvieron tan intensos que no he podido dormir"

"¿Qué es lo que lo mantiene tan despierto si se me permite saber?"

"Es, específicamente, un solo sueño el mayor problema, en ese sueño estoy en una ciudad destruida, hay gente peleando y yo estoy muriendo en el suelo, es extraño porque siento que soy yo pero a la vez no, es como si mi mente se dividiera en dos…es difícil de explicar, puedo ver y sentir todo pero no entenderlo, ni la situación, ni lo que digo, se que al parecer la gente peleando es importante para mi, en el sueño me disculpo varias veces, me siento culpable, en especial al final"

Toshinori podía casi sentir en la vida real las lagrimas de aquel hombre derramarse sobre su rostro. Recordar eso hacia que una enorme pena surgiera en su corazón, haciéndolo sentir decaído por mucho tiempo.

Antes de darse cuenta tenia una mano en su hombro y unos ojos negros mirándolo con comprensión y hasta lastima.

"Yagi-San, lo que tienes no son sueños, son recuerdos" El rubio no pudo más que mirar al director descolocado ante su conclusión.

"¿Recuerdos? Eso es imposible yo nunca, eso nunca-" Al ver como el director negaba con la cabeza Yagi dejo de hablar esperando una explicación.

"Son recuerdos de tu anterior vida, All Might-San" Toshinori sintió un leve escalofrió ante la mención del nombre

Nedzu agarro su propia taza vertiendo el poco té que quedaba en la tetera antes de continuar hablando.

"Todos esos _"sueños"_ son en realidad, todas las experiencias que tuviste en _esa_ vida y, lamentablemente, este ultimo recuerdo que has tenido, es el día en que usted, murió" El director miro, por primera vez desde su reunión, con total seriedad a su acompañante, intentando sonar lo más convincente posible, sabia bien que lo que decía era algo complicado.

Toshinori solo podía mirar la mesa de café, intentando asimilar la información.

"¿Reencarnación? ¿Es una clase de…broma?" Una risa forzada salió del rubio intentando controlar sus emociones, debía intentar ser realista, algo como eso no podía ser real, esto no era un libro, ni una película, ni una serie, esto era su vida.

"No es una broma" Recalco seriamente el director "Si fuese una broma no habría forma de que supiese de sus sueños, bueno, no precisamente lo que tu soñaste, todo lo vi desde mi perspectiva en ese momento, que coincidamos es algunas cosas es normal, trabajamos en el mismo ámbito y éramos amigos"

"Debe entender Director Nedzu, que lo que me esta diciendo es…complicado, la idea de una vida pasada llena de héroes y villanos, poderes extraños y ciudades en completo caos, no es fácil de creer"

"Siempre fuiste el que más fe tuvo, espero que puedas aplicarlo al caso All Might-San, después de todo, lo estuvimos buscando durante mucho tiempo" Ante las palabras del director Toshinori solo pudo mirarlo extrañado "Tu, todavía no recuerdas, solo lo ves como una película pero, como a todos nosotros nos paso, en algún momento recordaras todo y con ello todos los sentimientos que había en ese entonces, hay varias personas que lo extrañaron All Might-San, yo soy una de ellas"

Yagi no pudo contestar nada, su boca estaba seca y su cabeza no tenia un argumento exacto. Podía decir muchas cosas como: ¡Eso es imposible!, ¿No es algo demasiado loco?, ¿No es algo incoherente?, ¿Por qué de todo el mundo tendría que pasar esto a nosotros? Y así podía seguir y seguir pero…

No podía creer en nada de lo que podía argumentar. Sentía que se estaba mintiendo de la manera más cruel que podía encontrar.

"Entiendo…yo, necesito algo de tiempo, todavía tengo dudas pero esto es, demasiado por ahora"

"No hay ningún problema All Might-San, la propuesta de trabajo todavía sigue y seguirá abierta si es de su interés"

"Yo, con todo respeto Director Nedzu, dudo ser un buen profesor y ni siquiera tengo el titulo para ser uno" Las palabras salían casi automáticamente de Toshinori, las dudas, en parte, habían sido resueltas pero despertaron un millón más que ahora no estaba seguro de si quiera preguntar

Y sin más el rubio decidió que era hora de despedirse, algo mareado por toda la nueva información. Intercambio números con el director, prometiendo contactarse cuando estuviese más tranquilo. Su caminata por los pasillos era lenta intentando analizar todo a la vez.

Desde la ventana de su oficina el director vio ver a su amigo irse, sonriendo con pena al saber que esto seria quizás un poco más complicado de lo pensado.

"Yo creo todo lo contrario, lo demostraste hace mucho tiempo All Might-San"


	3. Factor Importante

Había pasado casi la mitad del mes de Octubre y Toshinori todavía no sentía el valor de ir al colegio. Sin embargo, seguía en contacto con el director a través de mensajes de texto. En esos días entendió varias cosas, como el por qué el director no lo había encontrado antes, al parecer, incluso si la persona recordaba todo de su vida pasada, ninguno de ellos podía recordar el nombre _real_ de la persona.

Es por eso que a pesar de que el director afirmaba que se parecía bastante a su _yo_ anterior, no podía realmente saber si era él a menos que hablasen. Es por eso que cuando lo había visto manejando ese día, estudio con cuidado su patente y averiguo así también donde vivía.

¿Eso podría _llegar_ a considerarse ilícito? Si, pero Yagi no iba a fijarse en esos detalles, no cuando tenia problemas más grandes que tratar.

Siguiendo con el tema de la nueva información, había descubierto que mucha gente de su anterior vida estaba relacionada con la U.A. Dentro de todo, su ex vida estuvo rodeada de jóvenes adolescentes y profesores. Eso explicaba por qué el lugar lo calmaba.

"Esto de verdad es difícil" Era lo único que Toshinori podía pensar mientras salía de su trabajo, listo para enfrentar su destino.

Ahora tendría una nueva reunión con el director. Al parecer los sueños de Toshinori seguirían y seguirían apareciendo hasta que pudiese recordarlo todo, asi que debían averiguar una manera en la que pudiese hacerlo.

O las cosas empeorarían.

Ya estaba cerca del colegio. El cielo todavía conservaba el color celeste de la mañana, eso quizás era un buena señal. Toshinori solía tener buenos días cuando el cielo estaba despejado. O era un pobre intento de su cerebro por animarlo, diciéndole que porque no había nubes nada malo iba a pasar.

De cualquier manera lo ayudaba.

Bajo del auto totalmente decidido. Él no era un cobarde y por más que tuviese miedo, iría y averiguaría como solucionar el problema. Ya había descansado lo suficiente y ya iba siendo hora de aceptar que esto ya no era una broma.

Paso entre los pocos alumnos que ya iban saliendo de sus clases. Estaba seguro de que en unos momentos entrarían los universitarios y no quería ser parte de la multitud de jóvenes por lo que se apuro en entrar al edificio. Y tan pronto como estuvo en la oficina del director toco firmemente.

"All Might-San, que bueno en verlo nuevamente" La sonrisa del director seguía siendo tan amable como la primera vez y Toshinori solo pudo sonreír de vuelta, sintiendo todavía ese hormigueo cuando lo llamaban de esa manera.

"Creo que es hora de entender mejor esto y estando en casa no se solucionara" El rubio se sentó en el sillón esperando con tranquilidad aquel dulce té de la otra vez.

Cuando ambas tazas estaban casi llenas de té, el director se sentó. Toshinori simplemente espero a que el hombre decidiera sacar el tema, sabia que la persona frente a el era inteligente y tendría un tipo de solución para darle pero por lo visto seria un tema delicado.

"¿Sabe? Su caso es diferente al del resto All Might-San, a diferencia de todos los demás, usted en toda su vida no se sintió _absorbido_ por los recuerdos si no que lo vio como una película en sus sueños, mientras que en todos los otros casos, el recuerdo se siente como si hubiese pasado hace unos minutos"

"Ya veo…" Toshinori solo suspiro, un poco desanimado al ser el único que no podía sentirse "pero puedo decir que este ultimo sueño, en el que yo, muero, se siente muy real, casi me siento como la persona que esta ahí"

El director solo asintió para sonreírle con comprensión ante lo que decía.

"Llegue a la conclusión de que sus recuerdo están siendo contenidos, de alguna manera, por su cerebro cuando esta consiente y que, cuando descansa, todos los recuerdos se liberan en casi toda su potencia pero, sin poder desarrollarse como se deben al usted estar inconsciente"

"¿Podría ser que mi cerebro creo una especie de barrera contra los recuerdos?" Esa era una conclusión a la que pudo llegar el rubio, incluso recordando que cuando el estaba a punto de sentir en el sueño la muerte enseguida despertaba, sin llegar a sentirla realmente.

"Algo así, aunque realmente todavía no he entendido el por qué de esa barrera, es como si cerebro estuviese intentando protegerlo" El director parecía tener un rato pensando en eso ya que Toshinori lo vio fruncir levemente el seño, molesto de no entender "Y es que a ninguno le paso eso de la barrera, si no que todos fluyeron como si fuese normal, como si fuese necesario"

"¿Sabe? Cuando el sueño aparece, puedo sentir en parte lo que mi ex yo siente, hay mucha culpa, se que se siente muy culpable por cosas que hizo, aunque no se exactamente que cosas son" La confesión de su parte hizo que el director dejara su taza en la mesa y mirase fijamente a Toshinori para luego suspirar.

Eso era una mala noticia concluyo el rubio, el director no parecía del tipo que suspirase.

"Eso podría llegar a ser una de las respuestas, aunque no soluciona el problema, lo que debemos hacer es que los recuerdos vengan cuando este consiente y para eso, quizás, deban interactuar con cosas de su pasado, de hecho este té, es una de esas cosas"

Tomando un poco de su taza, Yagi miro curioso el liquido dentro. Le resultaba agradable el sabor y olor pero luego de eso no había nada que le hiciese recordar algo.

"Era tu favorito, pero por lo visto no hizo nada, aun asi debemos tratar de liberar sus recuerdos, contenerlos de esa manera le esta afectando" Lamiendo sus secos labios Toshinori simplemente asintió, pensando en cosas que le hubiesen hecho _sentir_ algo extraño y en ese momento le llego a la cabeza golpeando el sillón ante la realización y de paso sorprendiendo al director.

"Cuando tuve ese sueño más o menos por el tercer mes, decidí dar un paseo y cuando pase por este colegio me tranquilice, era como si me estuviese llamando" Las palabras salían entusiasmadas del más alto, esa era una referencia a su pasado "También pude sentir en varias ocasiones un dolor abdominal cuando me acerque, el mismo día que usted me vio yo logre superarlo pero asumo que también tiene que ver con mi yo pasado"

"¡Eso es una buena noticia!, al parecer tus recuerdos pueden salir si las cosas de tu pasado son significativas, usted paso mucho tiempo en el colegio All Might-San, cosas buenas y cosas malas pero digamos que, por propias palabras suyas en una charla nuestra, se convirtió en una segunda casa para usted"

"Entonces grandes factores moverían mi cabeza, ¿Hay algo que pueda, además de la academia, considerarse como algo grande en mi ex vida?"

"Bueno, podría decir que se me ocurre unos cuantos factores que moverían sus recuerdos pero-" Antes de que el director pudiese terminar la oración, unas voces se escucharon cerca de la oficina, acercándose a pasos rápidos.

Entonces un fuerte golpe se escucho en la puerta siendo acompañado con la voz de una mujer discutiendo.

" _Espera un momento, tienes que esperar, puede que no sea él o si es él no parece saberlo, ¡Shota, escúchame! Esto no-"_

Y la puerta se abrió de golpe.

Un hombre de cabellos negros entro a la oficina, sus ojos se movían a través de toda la sala hasta que chocaron contra los del director. Una mueca llena de furia se formo en su rostro, haciendo que su mirada se intensificara.

"¡Oh, Aizawa-Sensei! ¡Que sorpresa verlo aquí! Luce tenso, ¿Le gustaría tomar una taza de café?" El ambiente de la habitación estaba tenso tanto que Toshinori solo podía concentrarse en su propia respiración pero a diferencia del rubio el Director Nedzu no parecía estar nervioso, mucho menos intimidado.

Eso hizo que Aizawa apretase sus puños impotente por la situación.

"Lo encontraste y no me dijiste nada" El tono de Aizawa era bajo y hasta podía ser confundido con tranquilidad, mas su cuerpo demostraba todo lo contrario, Yagi podía ver con claridad como sus músculos estaban totalmente rígidos "Creo que es una razón bastante lógica para estar tenso"

"Bueno Aizawa-Sensei, debo decir que en su tiempo, no hubiese tenido ningún resultado favorable para nadie presentarlos, pero ahora veo necesario la intervención de su parte, de hecho creo que es indispensable"

" ¿De que esta hablan-" Justo cuando Aizawa estaba por terminar de hablar, sus ojos se posaron en la compañía del director.

Él se fue acercando poco a poco a ellos, hasta que llego a estar frente a Toshinori, quien solo podía sentir un nudo en su garganta ante la presión del momento. De hecho esa presión se estaba volviendo cada vez más fuerte. Tener esos ojos negros frente a el hacia que se sintiera mareado. El dolor en el abdomen estaba volviendo.

"¿Toshi?" Las palabras salieron tambaleantes de parte de Shota y el rubio solo apretó los labios por el dolor repentino que ataco su cabeza

" _Toshi", "Eres muy descuidado Toshi", "Toshinori son a penas las 5, ven a dormir" "Toshi" "Toshinori"_

"¡ _ **All Might-San!"**_ Entonces Yagi volvió nuevamente a si, estaba en el suelo con Aizawa apretando su hombro. El grito del director hizo que pudiese entender lo que había pasado.

Había sufrido uno de esos ataques nuevamente. Su respiración estaba alterada y no podía parar de pensar que en cualquier momento iba a vomitar.

"Toshi-" Cuando Aizawa estuvo a punto de decir el nombre del rubio nuevamente una puntada de dolor ataco su cabeza.

"Aizawa-Sensei, le voy a pedir que se siente y me deje controlar esta situación, ahora voy a explicarle por qué esta pasando esto" Entonces el pelinegro obedeció rápidamente, sentándose a una distancia considerable, mirando a Toshinori con impotencia a lo lejos "All Might-San, voy a pedirle que se calme, necesito que supere esto, no debería sentir ningún dolor, no ha pasado nada"

"Tiene razón, es solo que mi cuerpo no quiere obedecerme" Con un golpe de inspiración y adrenalina el rubio se paro y se sentó en el sillón rápidamente, cerro los ojos intentando concentrarse en tranquilizarse.

"Director Nedzu ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando?" La voz de Nemuri sonó como un trueno en la silenciosa habitación. Hasta ahora se había quedado al margen, mirando desde la entrada, mas al ver la reacción de Toshinori ante el encuentro con su amigo no pudo soportarlo más, necesitaban respuestas

"Siéntese también Nemuri-Sensei, les debo una explicación" El tono juvenil del director había vuelto, ahora yendo a preparar un café a sus compañeros.

"Este dolor fue más intenso que la primera vez que vine al colegio, y yo que me quejaba cuando me resfriaba" Riendo el director le ofreció ahora una taza de té de menta y dejo una jarra llena de café en la mesita dejando que sus compañeros decidiesen cuando tomar.

La explicación fue resumida para ambos profesores quienes solo asintieron, mirando a Toshinori de vez en cuando, poniéndolo un poco incomodo.

"Pero eso no explica por qué no podía contarle a nadie, tampoco por qué no podía ponerme en contacto con él" Definitivamente Nemuri necesitaba más respuestas, había estado todo estos días nerviosa y culpable de no poderle decirle nada a Shota, hasta que él la enfrento, preguntándole que le pasaba.

Entonces soltó la verdad.

"Como dije, los recuerdos están contenidos y necesitan ser liberados a través de factores que repercutieron fuertemente en su vida, pero-" Dando un largo suspiro Nedzu tomo un poco de su té mirando ahora a Aizawa "Cuando estos factores vienen de golpe, pueden hacer que todos los recuerdos quieran salir bruscamente, causando que todas las sensaciones que alguna vez sintió arrasen con su cuerpo y mente"

Toshinori, ahora que su cabeza no intentaba asesinarlo, se sentó derecho asintiendo ante la lógica de eso. Miro al hombre sentado lejos de su persona, él entonces era un factor importante, los cabellos negros le sonaban familiares, quizás, el era la persona que siempre aparecía al final de su sueñ-

" _Recuerda, no es un sueño, eso paso en tu otra vida Toshinori"_ Se corrigió mentalmente el rubio, todas esas situaciones fueron reales en algún momento

"Es por eso Aizawa-Sensei, que cuando entro a la sala y lo llamo de esa manera hizo que los recuerdos empujasen con fuerza" El pelinegro solo asintió, mirando al suelo, su cabello no dejaba ver su rostro pero se podía sentir la impotencia que irradiaba "Si bien es necesario implementar cosas de su vida pasada, hacer cosas que eran **muy** cercanas a él, seria hasta peligroso"

Toshinori se sentía culpable, era una culpa profunda, que quizás sobrepasaba toda la situación que estaba viviendo ahora. Era un sentimiento que acarreaba desde mucho antes. Se acerco al hombre ignorando su propio dolor, puso una de sus manos en el hombro de Aizawa, quien levanto su rostro mirándolo con sorpresa.

"¡No te preocupes! ¡Estoy seguro que esto tiene solución!, no soy tan débil como para solo rendirme por un simple dolor de cabeza. Es un placer conocerte de nuevo Aizawa-kun" Sonriendo Toshinori intento levantar tanto el animo del hombre frente a él como el suyo "Vamos dar lo mejor, ¡Quiero recordarlos a todos lo antes posible!"

El pelinegro solo lo miro entre una mezcla de nostalgia y diversión.

" _Sigues siendo el mismo Toshi"_ Esos eran los únicos pensamientos que rondaban en la mente de Aizawa, quien solo soltó un suspiro divertido por la sonrisa alegre del rubio.

"All Might-San tiene razón y yo puedo saber la solución" Tomando un sorbo de su té, el director capto la atención de sus tres invitados "Teniendo en cuenta que Aizawa-Sensei fue alguien importante el debería estar a su lado"

"¿A mi lado? ¿A que se refiere?" Oh Toshinori sabia bien a donde se dirigía el tema, pero nunca estaba de más pedir un poco más de información.

"Quiere decir que es necesario que Aizawa-Sensei pase tiempo con usted All Might-San, el máximo tiempo posible. Ya pudimos ver que él es un factor importante que podría hacer que su mente se ajuste al fin"

"Ya veo…"

"¿Y que hay de nosotros?" Pregunto Nemuri viendo a su amigo de manera triste

"Creo que podrían llegar a ayudar pero creo que para que pueda sentir algo con ustedes primero tenemos que romper aunque sea un poco la barrera" La profesora asintió convencida, lista para darle las noticias al staff de profesores cuando saliera. Yamada iba a estar bastante decepcionado de que su rubio amigo no lo recordara.

Entonces la reunión se termino. Todos estaban cansados, la situación era bastante tensa y delicada, en especial para Toshinori, quien sentía que la culpa lo golpeaba desde dentro, de todo el mundo, él era el único con ese problema. Si tan solo no le doliera recordar, todo seria más fácil. Si tan solo su cerebro no actuase como cobarde, las cosas serian más fáciles.

" _Si tan solo yo-_ " Entonces el rubio sintió un fuerte golpe en su espalda haciendo que casi gritase de la sorpresa, Miro hacia atrás topándose con los ojos negros de Aizawa quien solo tenia una ceja alzada dándole una mueca de molestia.

"Estas pensando demasiado alto, puedo escucharte desde el otro lado del pasillo" Reanudando la caminata, ahora ambos adultos caminaban hacia la salida del colegio "Esto no fue la decisión de nadie, ni si quiera deberíamos poder tener recuerdos de nuestra vida pasada, es ilógico que te culpes por algo que no controlas"

"Pero siento que, en parte, es culpa mía Aizawa-kun" Las palabras salieron pesadas del parte de rubio pero aun así le sonrío levemente al pelinegro aunque sabia que a penas se diferenciaba de una mueca "Quiero mantenerme positivo ante esto, de verdad quiero recordar, pero a mi cerebro, por alguna razón, le parece mala idea"

"No te preocupes, siempre tuviste más corazón que cerebro, se bien quien va a ganar esto"

Yagi solo lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

"No se si sentirme halagado u ofendido, pero gracias de todas formas"

"Si fuera tu, me sentiría ofendido" La sonrisa de Aizawa se veía levemente a través de la bufanda blanca que llevaba, la burla derramándose entre cada palabra que soltó.

"Grosero"

"Podría ser, pero soy sincero" Revolviendo el bolso que cargaba, Aizawa saco su celular "Deberíamos intercambiar números, mientras más rápido trabajemos en esto, más rápido recordaras"

Entonces ambos intercambiaron números, un sentimiento de esperanza nació en ambos corazones.

De parte de Toshinori por tener la posibilidad de recordar.

De parte de Shouta por la posibilidad de ser recordado.


	4. Parte de mi

De manera lenta los días pasaron y Toshinori intentaba acostumbrarse a su nueva rutina con Shouta. La mayor parte de los días, Aizawa venia en la noche, rozando casi la madrugada y otros días venia en la tarde. Eran horarios confusos y Yagi nunca sabia cuando el pelinegro iba a aparecerse en su casa, más de una vez Aizawa había estado afuera, esperándolo.

Ambos tenían horarios que podían llegar a ser un dolor de cabeza, y la implementación del celular no parecía ser algo que Aizawa pudiese hacer, respondiendo un "Lo olvide" cada vez que Yagi cuestionaba por qué no le había avisado a través de un mensaje, si estaba en su casa, o si vendría a su casa.

De todas formas Toshinori apreciaba que al menos se tomase el tiempo de venir a verlo al menos unas tres o cuatros veces a la semana. Casi todo se resumía en Aizawa dándole charlas sobre sus estudiantes o corrigiendo algunas tareas, mientras Toshinori seguía la charla o leía alguna novela.

Era bastante simple y casi nada personal. Ambos intentaban acostumbrarse a su situación actual, no queriendo incomodar al otro o tocar el sensible tema que los puso en esta situación. Era como un contrato silencioso que habían hecho, que uno que otro día, se rompía de a poco el papel invisible, quitando alguna que otra condición cuando le preguntaban al otro como había ido su día, o sobre su opinión por cierto tema. Las reglas y condiciones se borraban conforme pasaban más tiempo juntos, pasando de la incomodidad de saber el tema de la otra vida, a la relación de dos personas que se vuelven amigos.

Toshinori disfrutaba de la compañía de Shouta, nunca se había cuestionado si su vida era solitaria o no, tomándolo como lo normal. Hasta que su casa se lleno de la voz de otra vida.

Su casa se había llenado de comentarios sarcásticos sobre las novelas que había en su estante, que Aizawa solo había leído para burlarse sobre lo frívolos que eran, datos sobre gatos que Toshinori ahora sabia gracias a los documentales que el pelinegro veía en la televisión, quejas sobre el sistema escolar y su manera de tratar a los alumnos, historias sobre ruidosos amigos de la infancia que hacían que Aizawa quisiese golpearse la cabeza contra la pared.

Su casa tenia el sonido de otra vida. Era extraño pero reconfortante. De hecho los recuerdos ya no lo atacaban en la noche, lo cual era un alivio, mas tampoco los había experimentado en su día a día. Eso significaba que la presencia del pelinegro ayudaba a apaciguarlos pero no lo suficiente para hacerlos salir.

"Hay una copia de la llave debajo de la maceta amarilla en el jardín" Menciono Toshinori cuando vio a Aizawa fuera de su casa, esperándolo nuevamente, cuatro meses habían pasado y el pelinegro todavía era incapaz de acordarse de su celular, era un hombre sin remedio "Llévatela si quieres, es tuya"

"¿Dándome la llave de tu casa así de fácil? ¿No crees que es un tanto descuidado dármela?, podría entrar a las tres de la mañana y asaltar tu heladera o ser las cinco de la mañana y venir a tomar un café"

"Creo que una vida entera y otra vida son suficientes como para poder tomarte confianza Aizawa-kun, los recuerdos aun no se manifiestan pero puedo ver que me conoces y siento que de alguna forma te conozco" Abriendo la puerta de la casa Toshinori pudo escuchar un tarareo de comprensión de parte de su amigo "Además, prefiero que entres a la casa antes que te quedes fuera"

"¿Eso significa que puedo venir a las 5 de la mañana y hacerme un café?"

"Siempre y cuando no me levantes"

"No prometo nada, me aburro en la madrugada" Ante eso Yagi solo lo miro con una ceja alzada "Puedo oler tu arrepentimiento, pero es muy tarde"

Con una suave risa, Aizawa fue a sentarse a su sillón apoderándose del control y de una de las mantas para acurrucarse.

"La llave ya es mía"

Toshinori solo bufo divertido para sacar agarrar una de sus novelas y sentarse al lado de Shouta. Él quería decir que se arrepentía de darle la llave, por las promesas de visitas a la madrugada, pero no encontraba arrepentimiento en cuerpo.

Ni un poco.

Ahora la situación había cambiado. Había días en los que Toshinori simplemente llegaba del trabajo y se encontraba con Aizawa tirado en su sillón o quizás comiendo un plato de cereales, como ahora, aunque fuesen ya la una de la mañana.

"Me gustaría decirte algo por llegar a esta hora" Las cucharadas de cereal iban y venían y Toshinori solo miraba a Aizawa divertido, tenia el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados, hubiese sido amenazante si no fuese porque los cereales de colores quitaban la seriedad a toda la situación "Pero hay veces en las que me quedo en el colegio hasta la misma hora y luego voy a casa y trabajo más, no tengo derecho, eso me molesta, es frustrante"

"Profesores y policías, unidos por horarios sobrecargados por tratar hacer un buen trabajo" Levantando su té verde Toshinori hizo un brindis exagerado. Aizawa solo lo miraba con los ojos entrecerrados, el "eres estúpido" estaba grabado en toda su cara y nuevamente el rubio no pudo evitar reírse.

"Me retracto, me importa una mierda que seamos iguales, llega más temprano. No deberías sobrecargarte tanto, va a hacerle mal a tu salud" Terminando su plato de cereales, el pelinegro empezó a lavar su tazón, maldiciendo por lo bajo la poca prudencia de Toshinori.

"Lo hago si tu lo haces" Era una provocación tonta, Yagi lo sabia, pero era gracioso discutir con Aizawa por estas cosas, ya que eran solo muestras de preocupación que cada uno tenia.

"¿Estas desafiándome?"

"No lo se, si es que el gran profesor Aizawa Shouta, es capaz de salir un día en horario del colegio, sin quedarse a corregir informes de sus alumnos hasta altas horas de la noche-" Tomando un sorbo de su té, Toshinori solo rio por lo bajo al ver a Aizawa rodar los ojos ante su exagerado tono "Entonces yo, debería ser capaz de irme de la policia sin revisar, informar, entrenar, o todo lo que acarrea mi servicio como policia, si ya no es mi horario de trabajo"

Hubo un silencio expectante entre ambos.

"Acepto"

Toshinori solo parpadeo sorprendido y hasta confundido. Él solo había esperado que Aizawa lo ignorara o le contestase un "haz lo que quieras, si te mueres me quedo con tu cama" o algo así, pero no una confirmación.

"Pero tu cocinas" Fue lo ultimo que dijo el pelinegro e irse de la cocina, dando por terminada la conversación.

"Espera Aizawa-kun" Y Toshinori lo persiguió hasta la sala de estar pidiendo explicaciones.

Al final habían quedado en que los lunes, miércoles y viernes, saldrían a horario. Era imposible para ambos hacerlo todos los días, pero tres días sonaba tolerable.

Y ahora Yagi se encontraba cocinando la cena. Fue extraño estar tan temprano en casa, pero aprovecho ese tiempo para pensar en que hacer en la noche, preguntándose que le gustaría al pelinegro. Se decidió por un estofado.

Era uno de sus mejores platos, si se le permitía sentirse orgulloso de su cocina. Y era la primera vez que Aizawa iba a comer su comida. Normalmente Aizawa venia muy tarde y ya con comida en su estomago, igual que Yagi, así que solían tomar algo en cambio.

"Huele bien" Menciono el pelinegro, que miraba al rubio moverse por la cocina como si hubiese nacido para eso . Al escuchar su voz Yagi volteo, sonriendo al verlo parcialmente cubierto de nieve. El blanco resaltando entre su cabello negro, haciendo que en vez de nieve pareciese luz.

"Todavía me sorprende lo silencioso que puedes ser, no te escuche entrar" Devolviendo su atención a su estofado, Toshinori casi grita de la sorpresa y disgusto que sintió cuando las manos de Aizawa fueron a su cuello "¡Estas frio!"

"Deberías preocuparte si no lo estuviese" Y sin más el pelinegro salió de la cocina, dejando a un ahora un resignado Yagi, que se frotaba el cuello enfurruñado.

A pesar de su cara indiferente y tono repelente, Aizawa solía ser un bromista. Le gustaba molestar a la gente que le agradaba, o eso le había dicho él mejor amigo del pelinegro, Yamada, cuando se habían encontrado en navidad. Era un buen tipo, divertido y carismático. Toshinori se llevo realmente bien con él, estaba agradecido de haber aceptado la invitación de Aizawa de salir en esa fecha.

Ninguno de los profesores con los que se encontró ese día, menciono algo de haberse conocido antes. El rubio estaba realmente agradecido de que no hubiesen sacado el tema, por más que sus miradas dijesen mucho más

Sacándose el delantal celeste, empezó a servir en los plato la carne. Cuando había terminado de acomodar todo, casi mágicamente Aizawa apareció. Estaba con uno de sus sweaters y una de las gruesas mantas que estaban guardadas en su habitación.

Totalmente cubierto de mantas buscando calor, ojos cansados y viniendo cuando escuchaba comida. Y luego el pelinegro se enojaba cuando Toshinori lo comparaba con un gato.

Ambos se sentaron a comer, el sonido de los cubiertos moviéndose era lo único que se escuchaba. Yagi saboreo la suave carne junto con las papas, dando un suave suspiro de felicidad, él amaba la comida hecha en casa y no había disfrutado de eso en un buen tiempo. Su plato pronto estaba vacío y fue a servirse más, justo cuando estaba por comer una de las papas, escucho una risa.

Levantando la vista para ver a Aizawa, Yagi se sorprendió al ver los ojos negros mirándolo atentamente con una sonrisa de lado. En ese momento, el rostro de el rubio se sintió igual de caliente que el estofado enfrente suyo.

Toshinori comía mucho. Fácilmente podía llegar a comer cuatro platos llenos, mucho más si es que no había podido comer bien en el día. Sabia que era un poco extraño y hasta shockeante, la cantidad que entraba en su estomago pero ¡Era un hombre que media dos metros! ¡Y entrenaba todos los días en la policia con los novatos! ¡Estaba totalmente justificado su voraz apetito!

Antes de poder justificar su hambre, Aizawa hablo.

"Es bueno" Dejando los cubiertos, los ojos de Toshinori pedían una explicación por las palabras "Es bueno verte comer, es una vista realmente agradable"

Y sin más, Aizawa volvió a comer dejando a Yagi confundido y con el rostro aun ardiendo, ahora más que nada por el cariño que la voz del pelinegro había cargado cuando se lo dijo. Abriendo la boca para pedir explicaciones, Shouta lo detuvo con un gesto.

"Antes de que preguntes el por qué, es algo relacionado con tu vida anterior" Masticando la carne, Aizawa lo miro seriamente "¿Quieres escucharlo?"

Yagi lo pensó unos momentos para luego asentir suavemente, comiendo de nuevo, atento a lo que su amigo dijese.

"Dime si tengo que parar o si algo esta pasando en tu cabeza" Asintiendo nuevamente el rubio hizo un gesto para que continuase " En tu otra vida, como All Might, estabas enfermo, tenias una herida que te saco la mitad de tu estomago y te dejo en muy mal estado. Nunca fuiste de quejarte de tu estado, pero realmente afectaba tu vida, no podías comer mucho y yo nunca tuve la oportunidad de verte comer de esta manera"

Mirando el estofado frente a él, Yagi no pudo evitar pensar en lo triste de eso. No podía verse sin comer, era extraño. Él amaba poder comer lo que quisiera.

"Es por eso que-" Levantándose de la mesa, Aizawa extendió su mano hasta que alcanzo uno de los largos mechones rubios de Toshinori, poniéndolo detrás de su oreja "Estoy agradecido de poder ver que ahora estas bien"

Y como si no hubiese dicho algo importante, el pelinegro volvió a su silla, comiendo tranquilamente. Toshinori solo pudo tomar un poco de su jugo para poder ahogar la vergüenza y, con suerte, enfriar su ardiente rostro.

"Por cierto, esto esta bueno, realmente deberías cocinar más seguido"

Yagi solo pudo poner sus dos manos en la cara, soltando un suspiro cansado. Este hombre era un enigma.

Llegando la noche, Toshinori le deseo buenas noches a Shouta. Ya era una costumbre que de vez en cuando, el pelinegro se quedase a dormir, normalmente sucediendo cuando no tenia ganas de volver a su casa. El rubio había insistido en que cambiasen de lugar, que Aizawa como su amigo e invitado, no debería dormir en el sillón si no en una cama, pero no, él quería quedarse en el sillón.

Llamarlo terco quedaba como poco.

De todas formas no era como si su sillón fuese incomodo, equivaliendo al tamaño de la cama de una plaza. Ventajas de ser un gigante.

Acomodándose para dormir, Yagi apago el velador, listo para una buena noche de descanso. Sentía como de a poco sus sentidos se iban apagando y su cuerpo se volvía pesado, atrapado entre las cálidas sabanas. Cuando estaba ya al borde del sueño, una voz suave se presento en su cabeza..

" _Quiero crear un mundo donde las personas puedan vivir sus vidas sonriendo, por esa razón un símbolo es necesario"_

" _¡Quiero un mundo lleno de paz! Mi mayor deseo es proteger al mundo, es por eso que voy a hacer lo necesario para ser el mejor héroe"_

" _Aunque te hayas ido…yo seguiré sonriendo, por mi, por el mundo y por ti Sensei, es lo único que puedo hacer para compensarte por todo lo que hiciste por mi"_

" _Mi nombre es All Might, y yo voy a hacer todo lo que este en mi poder por protegerlos ciudadanos"_

" _¡Ahora todo esta bien! ¿Por qué? ¡Porque yo estoy aquí!"_

 _¡Yo soy All Might!_

Abriendo los ojos de golpe, Toshinori se levanto totalmente alerta. Su cabeza retumbaba como si alguien golpease desde adentro de ella. Las mismas voces se repetían y repetían como si de una grabación se tratase, exhalo con fuerza intentando apaciguar el dolor.

No iba a gritar, no quería alertar a Aizawa por algo que sabia que solo duraría unos minutos.

Entonces sucedió. Ya no eran voces, miles de imágenes pasaron frente a sus ojos. Esos escenarios de pronto eran conocidos, ¡Él había estado ahí! ¡Traer una sonrisa al mundo era su sueño!¡Él protegía a la gente!

Esa mujer, su maestra, Nana, quien le había regalado la oportunidad de cumplir su sueño.

Gran Torino, su maestro, quien lo entreno para ser un héroe hecho y derecho.

La ciudad, su ciudad. El lugar que amaba y deseaba proteger con todas sus fuerzas.

Un mundo donde el bien y el mal luchaban todos los días.

"Yo fui un héroe" Fue lo único que pudo decir Toshinori en su silenciosa y oscura habitación "Yo soy All Might"

Al día siguiente las ojeras delataban lo mal que había dormido el rubio. Tuvo suerte de que Aizawa saliese más tarde que él, si no, habría tenido que explicar todo el movimiento de recuerdos que había tenido en la noche.

Fue una experiencia extraña, todos sus conocimientos, pensamientos y emociones de esos momentos volvieron a él. Y estaban dentro de él como si siempre hubiesen estado. No se sentía como una nueva persona, ni tampoco como su vieja persona.

Sentía que una parte de él había vuelto y que nunca supo que estaba perdida.

Toshinori no pudo evitar sentirse totalmente nostálgico ese día. Ahora, recordando el caos que el mundo había vivido, el total sacrificio que le llevo a él como a todas esas personas a convertirse en héroes para poder mantener al mundo. Estando en su sala de estar, tomando un té, no pudo evitar sonreír, sonreír con ganas, con todo el sentimiento floreciendo en su pecho.

El mundo había mejorado. Su esfuerzo, el esfuerzo de todos había valido la pena. Todavía había que proteger gente, todavía había que luchar, todavía había que aprender.

Pero había mejorado, y eso para Toshinori, era una victoria.

Ya era hora de ir a su trabajo y si hoy sus compañeros notaron a Yagi más feliz de lo normal, nadie dijo nada.


	5. Trampa Logica

Un mes había pasado desde que había recuperado una parte de su ex vida y Yagi estaba un poco disconforme. El invierno poco a poco se iba yendo cada día, dando paso al Sol de la primavera.

El rubio sabia que estaba siendo muy ambicioso, queriendo que más recuerdos volvieran a él, quería tenerlos todos de vuelta, aunque equivalieran a sentir que su cabeza se partiera en mil pedazos. Cuando le conto a Aizawa, este le había dicho que era un buen paso, pero que no fuese un impulsivo descuidado y no intentase forzar su cabeza.

" _No mastiques más de lo que puedes tragar"_

"Es frustrante" Pensó revolviendo la salsa frente a él. No quería mostrarse impaciente, mucho menos decir algo cuando Aizawa estaba ahí detrás suyo sentado, corrigiendo unos exámenes.

El pelinegro, a medida que el tiempo paso entre ellos, había demostrado cuan bien lo conocía. Sabia lo impaciente que llegaba a ser en unos temas y lo nervioso que algunas cosas lo ponían.

El tema de los recuerdos ocupaban esas dos casillas.

"Estas pensando demasiado alto, si tienes algo que decir, dilo" Tal como Toshinori había predicho, Aizawa sabia que algo rondaba en su cabeza

"Ya sabes que es lo que tengo que decir" Suspirando Aizawa dejo sus papeles, levantándose para quedarse al lado de Toshinori, quien solo miraba la salsa, como si el delicioso liquido rojo pudiese solucionarle la vida "Se que no tengo que forzarlo, de verdad lo entiendo, es solo que ahora me siento como un rompecabezas, ahora se que hay piezas perdidas, hay cosas de mis recuerdos que no comprendo o situaciones que están cortadas a la mitad, es como solo tener una hoja de todo un libro"

Tomando un poco de la salsa de la cuchara Toshinori le ofreció un poco a su amigo ignorando los sentimientos que había dejado salir. Solo era un desahogo que Aizawa escucharía y entendería.

Era reconfortante.

"Al parecer en mi ex vida me encantaba cocinar también, esta salsa se llama Plusalse, compite bastante bien con mi Mighty Salsa"

"Dime por favor que no es en serio" Con un suspiro resignado Aizawa tomo cuchara de madera , probando la salsa "Me gusta, pero me gustaría más si le quitases ese nombre"

"Salsawa entonces se llamara"

"Yagi, no"

"Yagi, si"

Luego de una discusión de 30 minutos sobre el nombre de la salsa, de la cual Toshinori no pensaba cambiar el nombre, se sentaron a comer los fideos.

"¿Es tan malo no tener tus recuerdos?" La pregunta por parte del pelinegro sorprendió a Yagi, quien iba por su tercer plato de fideos "Yo los tengo, no es malo pero hay cosas que hubiese preferido no recordar"

"Se muy bien que hay cosas difíciles en esa vida, pero yo viví esa vida y merezco recordar lo que hice y por qué lo hice, quiero recordar mis sentimientos, las personas que conocí, las cosas que aprendí, las cosas en las que me equivoque…" Envolviendo los fideos en su tenedor, Yagi no pudo evitar mirar al frente, observando con un deje de tristeza los ojos negros "Quiero recordarte también Aizawa"

Toshinori volvió su vista al plato, pensando en como fue que realmente conoció al hombre frente a él.

Abriendo y cerrando la boca sin saber que decir, Shouta solo miro hacia un costado, soltando un quejido cansado, sintiendo como su cara se calentaba ante las palabras dulces.

"No fue la gran cosa" Fue lo único que pudo decir Aizawa, era mentira, su relación si fue algo importante, mas sus primeros encuentros no eran algo que quisiera decir en voz alta.

Lo hacían querer quejarse de si mismo.

Toshinori solo levanto la vista, pidiéndole silenciosamente a su amigo que continuara.

"No nos llevábamos bien al principio" Los ojos del rubio sea abrieron sorprendidos ante lo dicho por el pelinegro "No es algo de lo que deberías sorprenderte, eras un héroe muy llamativo, siempre estabas rodeado de fans o de reporteros, hablabas como un héroe sacado de una película de los 80, ofrecías frases positivas y exageradamente motivadoras, te reías y bromeabas sobre todo, incluso cuando la situación era grave, en fin, eras todo lo que yo detestaba"

Yagi solo pudo pasar su mano por el cuello, sonriendo un poco cohibido y algo triste. No tenia los fans o reporteros que tenia en su ex vida detrás de él pero lidiaba con ellos bastante tiempo, su vocabulario todavía era atrasado para la época...todo lo que Aizawa estaba diciendo detestar era lo que Toshinori todavía era.

Antes que de Yagi pudiese hundirse más en sus pensamientos Shouta le dio un golpe a la mesa, lo suficientemente fuerte como para que el rubio le prestase atención de vuelta.

"Deja a la gente terminar de hablar antes de sacar conclusiones" Apuntándole con su tenedor de manera amenazante Aizawa siguió hablando con la mirada celeste de Toshinori puesta sobre él "No me agradabas por qué pensaba que era lo único que eras, fue algo tonto de mi parte pensar tan superficialmente de ti"

"Lo que estas diciendo de mi es verdad Aizawa-kun, no veo donde esta lo tonto en tener razón" Tomando un poco de su jugo Yagi solo ladeo la cabeza confundido por el suspiro agotado que dio el pelinegro.

"No rechazabas a nadie por más molesto que fuesen porque pensabas en todos como iguales, eras tan respetuoso que dolía, con los reporteros, con los fans, con los héroes, no te rodeabas de gente porque te gustase, si no por qué considerabas mucho los sentimientos de los demás" Las palabras de Aizawa salieron un poco rápidas y trabadas pero aun así la sinceridad típica del pelinegro estaba ahí y eso hizo que Toshinori sonriera.

Estaba feliz de que el pelinegro entendiese sus razones.

Aizawa se levanto llevando su plato a la mesada, intentando sincerarse lo mejor posible. En su ex vida nunca pudo confesar esta verdad que le picaba en la garganta cada noche, era el momento perfecto de decirlo, le costaba pero la vida le había dado una nueva oportunidad y no pensaba desperdiciarla.

Pero iba a hacerlo con un poco de alcohol en la sangre. Abriendo una de las gavetas saco el whisky totalmente lleno junto con un pequeño vaso.

"¡Aizawa-kun!" Pero antes de que Toshinori pudiese seguir quejándose, su amigo se había ido a la sala de estar, medio acostándose en el sillón luego de servirse un poco de aquel liquido cobrizo

Yagi simplemente lo siguió, observando lo cómodo que se veía el pelinegro. Estaba levemente acostado en el sillón amarillo, tapado por una de sus suaves sabanas de invierno, las luces de mesa bañaban la sala con una luz anaranjada, suavizando el rostro de Shouta. Se lo veía tranquilo, sosteniendo el vaso de whisky en su abdomen.

"Ven" La voz de Aizawa sonaba adormilada, por lo que Toshinori no pudo evitar reírse un poco, seguramente en algún momento de la conversación el pelinegro se quedaría dormido.

"¿El whisky era necesario para la conversación?" Shouta aparto sus pies unos segundos para dejar al rubio sentarse "Sabes que no me molesta que tomes pero es un día de semana, puedo verte sufriendo en tu clase, si no me equivoco tienes con los jóvenes de secundaria"

"No voy a contarte una historia de tu vida pasada con una taza de té, y siempre sufro cuando voy a clase de los de secundaria, con o sin resaca" Tomando un poco del vaso, Aizawa hizo un amague para darle un poco a Yagi quien solo negó tranquilamente "No se por qué tienes alcohol si no tomas"

"Me gustan las botellas" Aizawa solo rodo los ojos por lo dicho haciendo que el rubio solo se encogiese de hombros "Además, tengo un amigo al que le gusta tomar, en especial cuando me tiene que contar historias sobre un pasado que en parte desconozco"

"Hm, me pregunto quien será ese amigo" Con un tono falso de curiosidad Aizawa siguió tomando y aunque Yagi no lo estuviese viendo sabia que estaba sonriendo "Aunque a ese amigo le gustaría tomar contigo ahora que puedes"

Ante lo dicho, Yagi solo lo miro sorprendido para luego darle una sonrisa triste al pelinegro.

"¿Por lo de la herida verdad? no tengo ningún recuerdo de eso todavía" Tampoco es como si de verdad amara la idea de recordar una herida tan grave, seguramente seria un horrible recuerdo, uno doloroso y angustiante, la noche anterior lo había relacionado con su primera visita al colegio.

Si ese era el dolor que experimento todos los días en su vida pasada…Yagi debía admitir que le asustaba. La sensación de asfixiante en su abdomen, las punzadas dolorosas que pasaban a través de todo su cuerpo, las ganas de vomitar, todo eso, cuando lo recordara, seria real en su cabeza.

Eso había pasado.

"Esa herida, fue lo que te orillo a retirarte" Menciono Aizawa viendo el rostro sombrío del rubio, nunca le gusto hablar de esa debilidad, ni en su ex vida y al parecer en esta vida tampoco seria un tema que tratase con facilidad "Por esa herida nos conocimos"

Acomodándose un poco más en sillón, el pelinegro acomodo su cabeza para así poder mirar a Yagi quien solo miraba la televisión sin volumen como si fuese lo más interesante.

"Al principio no entendí por que el gran héroe All Might vino a ser profesor a nuestro colegio, me parecía absurdo, hasta un insulto que solo vinieses a dar clases sin entender en absoluto como hacerlo. Eras el héroe numero uno, estaba seguro que podías hacer otras cosas"

"Yo tampoco entiendo por que quise ser profesor, no soy bueno explicando lo que hago o lo que comprendo" Pasándose la mano por sus cabellos Toshinori solo suspiro, era horrible no poder entender sus propias razones para hacer las cosas. Hasta ahora recordaba donde tuvo lo que suponía, su primera lucha contra All for One, donde estuvo totalmente abatido, recordaba las sirenas de la policia, el paso apurado de los enfermeros, las preguntas que no podía responder. Debió ser ahí donde había ganado la herida en el abdomen.

Luego de eso no había más recuerdos.

"Luego de que nos volvimos…cercanos, me confesaste que viniste a buscar un heredero, tu necesitabas encontrar a alguien a quien darle el One for All…aguantaste con esa herida por cinco años y ya no sabias cuanto tiempo te quedaba"

"Así que tuve que pasárselo a alguien antes de que _algo_ me sucediera y no pudiera hacerlo" Asintiendo Yagi pensó seriamente en ir a hacerse una taza de té, serviría para calmar esa sensación de pesadez en su pecho. Aunque el vaso de whisky en la mano del pelinegro lucia tentadoramente como un buen tranquilizante.

"Convertirte en profesor era razonable, quedarte para observar a tu heredero también lo era" Llenando su inesperadamente vaso vacío, Aizawa se tomo unos momentos para recordar los primeros días. Omitió una risa cariñosa que se vería mal en esos momentos, el rubio siempre se mostro dudoso de lo que hacia en clases, preocupado de que pudiera causar algún mal a los alumnos u ofender a algún profesor, en ese tiempo lo encontraba irritante, ahora se le hacia lindo y hasta adorable.

Intentando aprender lo más rápido posible para no molestar, tratando de mostrar su apoyo a los alumnos, practicando como hablar frente al espejo, leyendo libros par dar clases.

Malditamente tonto y adorable.

"¿Aizawa-kun?" Fue entonces que Shouta se dio cuenta que estaba mirando al rubio fijamente, seguramente con la cara de idiota enamorado que deseaba no tener.

Como odiaba cuando los sentimientos salían sin su permiso. Tiempo al tiempo, no podía permitirse un desliz de esta magnitud, Toshinori no estaba listo para esa parte de la historia, ni el tampoco si se lo permitía admitir internamente.

"Pero como yo no sabia eso, para mi solo eran un idiota descuidado y sin razones lo suficientemente justificadas" Moviendo un poco el vaso de lado a lado, Aizawa se concentro en el whisky y su color ambarino, intentando anular la necesidad de ver por un poco más los ojos azules de manera intima.

"Tan cruel" Dramatizando un poco la escena, Toshinori puso una de sus manos en su corazón, agarrando la tela de su remera para mayor drama "Me dueles Aizawa-kun, rompes el corazón de este idiota descuidado"

"Como sea, te volviste profesor, nos avisaron sobre tu condición y las horas en que enseñarías" Haciendo un movimiento con las manos Aizawa le hizo entender que lo demás no era tan importante "Ese año hubo muchas _complicaciones_ con los alumnos, los villanos intentaron muchas veces atacarnos, buscaban derrotarte a toda costa"

"Debió ser un dolor de cabeza tenerme ahí" Riendo sin humor, Toshinori solo pensó en el desastre que fue, se imaginando lo difícil que seria tener en la policia a alguien que no supiese nada del tema.

"Ciertamente lo fue pero…" Mirando al rubio, Aizawa podía sentir su corazón latir con rapidez, tan ruidoso a sus oídos que pensaba que su cuerpo quería hacerle notar a Toshinori lo que sentía. Fue un dolor de cabeza al principio, una migraña y un cansancio que se sentía en sus huesos tener a All Might en un inicio.

Luego se dio cuenta del gran esfuerzo que estaba dando, empezó a entender como dar clases, contagio a los alumnos con el heroísmo de antes, les brindo confianza y les relato como era la verdadera vida de alguien que dedicaba su vida a la gente.

Se convirtió en un buen profesor.

Luego paso de ser solo All Might a ser Yagi Toshinori, y el staff comenzó a conocerlo como era realmente y no solo verlo como un súper héroe de fantasía, él era una persona positiva y filántropa, demasiado humilde como para ser el héroe numero uno. Alguien que se preocupaba por la gente a su alrededor, el tipo de persona que da todo de si, bastante sensible y algo nervioso cuando se trataba de socializar, temiendo decir algo estúpido. Amante de las películas y libros de romance y fantasía.

En resumen, era una buena persona. Una muy y hasta dolorosamente buena persona. Al punto en que podía ocultar, mentir y pelear por los demás, para salvarlos, para que no salieran heridos.

Tan benevolente que le preocupaba.

Era el tipo de persona de la que Shouta podía enamorarse. Y así lo hizo.

"¿Pero?" Haciéndolo volver a la realidad, Aizawa se dio cuenta que se quedo atascado en sus pasamientos, de nuevo, tenia que dejar el whisky, de verdad le estaba afectando. Los ojos azules de Toshinori lo miraban dudosos y nerviosos, tan típico de él, temiendo que algo le hubiese afectado.

"Pero mejoraste, te puedo asegurar que mejoraste" Dejando el vaso de whisky en la mesita al lado del sillón, el pelinegro se acostó completamente, le estaba agarrando sueño y de verdad, **de verdad,** quería culpar al whisky por el calor de sus mejillas.

Lastima que nunca fue bueno para mentir, ni si quiera a él mismo.

"¿Quién fue mi heredero Aizawa-kun?" Recostándose en uno de los costados del sillón Toshinori se permitió relajarse y cerrar los ojos, se alegraba que no hubiese sido un completo estorbo como profesor. Y aunque a su cerebro quisiera creer que Aizawa solo estaba siendo amable y considerado con él sabia que no era posible.

Por que Aizawa no era ni amable, ni considerado en estos temas, por lo que lo que dijo era cierto. Era honesto, un poco rudo y tosco al decir las cosas, pero nunca le mentiría en cuanto a su opinión.

Yagi estaba feliz de que fuesen cercanos.

"Esa es una historia larga, el niño que escogiste fue uno de los alumnos más complicados, y tal como tu, era un dolor de cabeza andante" Casi refunfuñando Aizawa recordaba como el niño de cabellos verdes a penas controlaba su Quirk y cuando lo usaba se rompía los huesos, siempre con una energía nerviosa y dudosa a su alrededor "El tipo de héroe que salta a la acción cuando alguien esta en peligro sin dudarlo, ignorando que tiene todos los huesos rotos"

"Suena como el tipo de persona que yo elegiría" Riendo un poco un flash paso por los ojos de Yagi, cabellos verdes y una sonrisa nerviosa "Así que él es, ¿Podrías contarme sobre él? No quiero esperar para recordarlo, lo he visto cuando duermo pocas veces y siempre esta peleando"

"Resumiendo, tu y el chico eran como padre e hijo, él te admiraba mucho, eras su héroe y de hecho, lo sigues siendo. Fue difícil entrenarlo, elegiste a alguien que nació sin un Quirk, ilógico e irresponsable de tu parte, pero tenia el espíritu de un héroe, te lo deje pasar solo por eso"

"¿Él me recuerda?"

"Fue de los que recupero sus recuerdos por completo mucho antes que cualquiera, es un niño terco, estoy seguro que cuando a penas nació ya su cerebro intentaba recordar su ex vida"

"Me sorprende que no me lo encontrara, suena como un chico inteligente, de verdad desearía poder verlo…pero no en este estado, él merece que yo lo recuerde cuando nos veamos"

"Oh, créeme que el niño insistió en buscarte por **mucho** tiempo, pero como ves es mucho más complicado de lo que parece, ninguno podía recordar el nombre real de nadie, y buscar a alguien por el nombre de All Might no servía de mucho"

"Ya veo, todavía no puedo creer que teníamos nombres, quien diría que mi nombre de héroe seria All Might, suena sub realista, aunque debo admitir que me gusta"

"Te va bien el nombre, me dijiste que lo habías elegido por que siempre harías todo lo que estuviera en tu poder, 'Voy a hacerlo con todo mi poder' solías decir"

"Es vergonzoso si lo dices así y es raro, no me imites Aizawa-kun, me asustas" Riendo suavemente Aizawa levanto una de sus cejas

"¿Qué acaso yo no puedo ir repartiendo frases positivas y sonriéndole al mundo?" Tratando de sonreír lo más cerca a lo que seria All Might, el pelinegro miro a Toshinori desde su almohada consiguiendo entre una risa y un ruido de horror de parte de él.

" _Oh god please no, Aizawa-kun_ _ **stop**_ "

"Todo esta bien, ¿Por qué?, porque yo estoy aquí"

"Para por favor"

"Tu puedes volar, solo debes confiar en ti mismo y creer" Levantándose de su almohada, Aizawa se acerco a Toshinori quien solo lo miraba con un deje de horror en sus ojos aunque ambos sabían que era más diversión que cualquier cosa.

"Voy a tener pesadillas, para"

"Todo se arregla con una sonrisa, la economía, la política, el hambre, todo" Y ahora Toshinori no pudo evitar reír fuerte y claro, teniendo al pelinegro justo al lado suyo dándole una sonrisa nada heroica, esa sonrisa no daba nada de confianza, pero si que le daba risa al rubio.

"Oh, vamos tampoco soy así" Cruzándose de brazos Yagi pretendió sentirse ofendido, empujando levemente al pelinegro quien seguía intentando sonreír como All Might "Yo puedo imitarte mejor"

"¿En serio?" Con un tono desafiante Aizawa se sentó derecho, pidiéndole con la mirada que lo demostrara "Me sorprendería que pudieras, ni si quiera sabes como me comportaba siendo héroe"

"Yamada-kun me conto, no es diferente a como actúas siendo Aizawa"

"Entonces ilumíname Sr. Sonrisas y muéstrame tu talento siendo Eraserhead" Aceptando el desafío, Toshinori sacudió su cabello, desordenándolo hasta que quedo inflado y en su cara, luego agarro las sabanas del sillón y la puso en su cuello como si fuera una bufanda

" **Yo soy-** " Tosiendo un poco como para hacer su voz menos vigorosa, Toshinori tomo un respiro, tratando de relajar su rostro "Yo soy Eraserhead, soy el profesor de la clase y yo voy a enseñarles…como entender el lenguaje corporal de un gato"

"Bien, eso si me ofende, mi voz no suena así y no es lo que enseño en clases Yagi" A pesar de los regaños por su interpretación Aizawa sonreía divertido ante la vista de un Toshinori tratando de tener un rostro cansado e indiferente , aunque claramente se notaba que le costaba "Pero apruebas raspando por el traje improvisado"

"¡Ey! No sabia que esto era un examen, exijo otra oportunidad Aizawa-Sensei, puedo hacerlo mejor" Siguiéndole el juego, Aizawa se cruzo de brazos.

"Una oportunidad más, si lo haces mal bajare los puntos al principio y reprobaras ¿Aun deseas arriesgarte?" Fijando su mirada en el pelinegro, el rubio lo pensó nuevamente, de verdad quería hacerlo mejor "Tic tac, bajen los lápices, hora de entregar la respuesta"

"Puedo hacerlo mejor, acepto" Con un gesto de aprobación, Aizawa espero a que el rubio hiciese su interpretación.

Intentando descifrar la mejor manera de hablar como el pelinegro, Toshinori pensó en algo que él diría siempre. Quizás un '¿Estoy cansado?' Aizawa decía mucho eso.

"Me esta dando sueño Yagi" Un bostezo confirmo lo dicho, quizás un poco exagerado pero valía la pena para molestar al rubio un poco "¿Ser Eraserhead es muy complicado para el gran All Might?"

"Ugh, no ayudas" revolviendo un poco más su cabello, Yagi simplemente se quedo mirando los ojos negros de Aizawa, buscando una respuesta en ellos. De verdad le gustaría hacer una mejor interpretación y sabia que podía, es solo que, era complicado.

"Bueno…parece que no puedes después de todo" Acurrucándose en el sillón Aizawa se tapo con el resto de la sabana, haciendo un amague de cerrar sus ojos

"¡Espera! ¡Espera, vamos Aizawa-kun, dame un poco más de tiempo!"

"Diez segundos" A penas dijo eso, Shouta empezó a arrastrar la sabana hasta su rostro " diez, nueve, ocho…"

"¡Eso es muy poco!"

"siete, seis…"

"¡Aizawa-kun!" Toshinori empezaba a desesperarse, cuando la sabana llegara hasta su cabeza era game over, y de verdad no quería perder.

"Cinco, cuatro, tres"

"Es, es…esto, em"

"dos…"

Agarrando las sabanas de golpe Toshinori intento sonreír como Aizawa y de repente una imagen mental llego como un flash.

"¡Era una trampa lógica!" Deteniendo de golpe su misión de ocultarse entre las sabanas, Aizawa lo miro con ojos sorprendidos.

El silencio se instalo entre ambos, Shouta shockeado por escuchar una de sus frases más conocidas por parte del rubio, que hasta ahora no había logrado recordarlo y Toshinori intentando recrear nuevamente la imagen que llego a su cabeza de Aizawa diciendo eso.

"¿Tu acabas de…?"

"Si, solo una parte, una pequeña pero eras tu" Yagi se alejo del pelinegro, sonriendo feliz, el pelinegro estaba igual que en sus recuerdos. Quizás ahora las ojeras no eran tan marcadas, no llevaba el traje negro que en su recuerdo ni vendajes alrededor de su cuello, sus ojos no estaban tan irritados, pero luego de eso, seguía siendo el mismo.

"Bien, ahora ve a dormir, tengo sueño" Tapándose Aizawa hizo un gesto al rubio para que se fuese "Es tarde y mañana es jueves, día laboral, shu shu"

"¿Aprobé?"

"Tienes 70 de 100, confórmate"

"Aizawa-Sensei es usted muy estricto" Levantando los pies de Aizawa de sul regazo, el rubio se levanto, mirando con alegría al su amigo, quien solo estaba hecho un bollo "El viernes, cuando cenemos, cuéntame más de mi heredero por favor"

Con un sonido entre un gruñido y una afirmación de parte del pelinegro, Toshinori se fue a su habitación, disfrutando de la cálida sensación de haber recordado un poco más.

"De verdad valías la pena, valió de la pena el dolor de cabeza que diste al principio Toshi, de verdad lo valió" Pensando eso tan bajo como puedo, como si temiera que el rubio pudiese leer su mente, Shouta se dedico a escuchar su corazón latir con rapidez mientras que su estomago se retorcía como si estuviese en una montaña rusa. Adiós a su sueño, ahora tendría su mente ocupada con el estúpido buen gigante que dormía en la otra habitación.

Era horrible estar enamorado. Mañana mismo se iría a tomar algo con Hizashi, no podía creer lo tonto y soso que se volvía con ese hombre y sus irritablemente sinceros ojos azules. Su estúpido corazón latía ruidosamente, su maldito cerebro no se callaba y su puto cuerpo no dejaba de esparcir un molesto calor a su cara.

Y aun con todo eso, no intento pesar en otra cosa.

" _Estoy perdido"_


	6. Oportunidades

Con la llegada de la primavera, los pétalos de los arboles de Cerezo se esparcían por las calles dándole a Yagi una sensación de paz. La primavera y el verano lo hacían sentirse feliz, en este tiempo su jardín volvería a florecer, llenando nuevamente de color su casa.

Miro con cariño los girasoles de su patio, estaban floreciendo en todo su esplendor. Amaba a todas sus flores pero sin duda amaba quizás un poco más sus girasoles.

Se paso la mano por la frente cuando termino de plantar el ultimo tulipán. Mirándolo de reojo el color amarillo le hacia acordar a Yamada.

"Los tulipanes son símbolos de amistad si no me equivoco" La voz de Aizawa hizo que el rubio alzara su cabeza, viendo al pelinegro en la entrada a su patio.

Toshinori no pudo evitar sonreír, sus ojos brillando de curiosidad al ver que el pelinegro sabia de jardinería. También vio la bolsa con comida que traía en su mano, entonces hoy cenarían juntos.

Era una buena forma de empezar el sábado.

"Así que sabes de flores, estoy sorprendido" Dándole una leve sonrisa Aizawa avanzo hasta donde estaba él, observando los tulipanes con interés.

"Me contabas mucho de flores, sus nombres, significados, como crecían, eras todo un viejo" Toshinori solo suspiro divertido pero sin interrumpir al pelinegro, le gustaba que le contara sobre el pasado "Aunque en ese entonces no tenias un jardín, siempre quisiste uno y veo que lo obtuviste"

"Imagino que tener que ser el héroe numero uno no daba tiempo para cuidar pacientemente de las plantas"

"Eso decías, pero aun así, tenias un par en dentro de tu casa"

Y así quedaron, en un silencio pacifico, sentados en el bien cuidado pasto. El viento corría suavemente dando una sensación de frescura. En ese momento Yagi se tomo la libertad de mirar a Aizawa, sus mejillas estaban rosadas por la frescura del día, la piel blanca contrastando con el negro de sus cabellos y sus ojos, normalmente cansados, contenían una chispa de alegría que a Toshinori le gustaría conservar para siempre.

Entonces fue que amplio un poco más su vista, detrás de el pelinegro se asomaban sus violetas. Aquellas que había plantado con dedicación, eran una de las primeras flores que había conseguido. Se había emocionado tanto con ellas que una generosa parte de su jardín estaba lleno de ellas.

Podían crecer en casi cualquier parte, mucho más en la sombra. Eran un tipo de flor medicinal, siendo un excelente té para conciliar el sueño. Y a penas el invierno se iba, florecían como si nada hubiese pasado.

Eran flores hermosas y eficientes.

Y ahora viendo al pelinegro junto con ellas no pudo evitar verlos como iguales.

"¿Qué tanto miras Yagi?" Con una ceja alzada, Aizawa no pudo evitar soltar un bufido divertido al ver la cara del rubio. Los ojos azules miraban más allá de su rostro, estaba totalmente perdido en sus pensamientos.

"Oh, lo siento, no era mi intención incomodar, simplemente pienso que tu y las violetas se parecen" Dando un vistazo a las violetas y a los ojos oscuros de Aizawa, Toshinori no pudo más que asentir con energía, confirmando lo dicho "Me recuerdan a ti"

"¿Me comparas con las flores que se suponen representan la sangre derramada de soldados en batalla? Vaya manera de recodarme, y yo que pensaba que por fin alguien me compararía con rosa roja o un tulipán" Con el sarcasmo e ironía derramándose en cada palabra del pelinegro, Yagi solo rio ligeramente.

"Me sorprende jardinero Aizawa, su conocimiento sobre las flores es casi impecable pero…" Recostándose en el pasto el rubio miro las nubes pasar frente a sus ojos, disfrutando del intenso celeste que el cielo le estaba regalando ese día "No es lo quiero decir"

"Entonces ilumíname All Might" Recostándose a su lado, quizás disfrutando de la vista del cielo también, Aizawa no escondió la leve curiosidad que le daba saber por que esa flores y él eran iguales para el rubio.

"Lenguaje de las flores joven Aizawa, tu dices lo que representaban en esa época, pero yo hablo de lo que comunicaba"

"Me hablabas de eso, se algunos significados pero no el de las violetas"

Girando la cabeza para ver al pelinegro Yagi vio la mueca de extrañes e interés que tenia Aizawa, mas a pesar de la curiosidad él simplemente esperaba, paciente. Él siempre era paciente, incluso podía verse como indiferencia para algunas personas pero esa era la verdad, el pelinegro solo esperaba tranquilo las respuestas.

Sus ojos negros siempre lograban darle paz.

"Las violetas transmiten la calma que te trae una persona" Huyendo de la mirada del pelinegro, quizás por vergüenza de decir algo así o por miedo de que lo dicho pusiese incomodo a Aizawa, Yagi se levanto, listo para ir dentro de la casa "Representan también simplicidad, tu no complicas las cosas, tratas de ver el lado más eficiente y vas por ese camino. Eso también me hace acordar a ti"

Al no obtener ninguna respuesta de parte de Aizawa, Toshinori miro hacia abajo, viendo que los ojos negros no lo miraban a él, sino a las flores con las que lo había comparado.

"Ya veo" Fue lo único que salió de Aizawa para luego pararse y simplemente sacudir la tierra de su pantalón "Vamos dentro, tengo hambre"

Caminando hacia la casa Toshinori solo pudo quedarse mirando tontamente la espalda del pelinegro. Para cuando Aizawa estuvo frente a la puerta se volteo a ver al rubio.

Quizás esa era una de las pocas veces en las que el rubio no pudo decir nada, ni pensar nada, ni si quiera mover un solo musculo. Podía sentir su corazón latir alterado dentro de su pecho, su cara debía estar bastante roja en ese momento

Los ojos negros de Shouta reflejaban una tranquilidad infinita, destellando un cariño que le recordaban a las estrellas en una noche de campo, pero definitivamente lo que le quito el aire, era la sonrisa. No era sarcástica, no era una desafiante, no era burlona, no era nada que Toshinori hubiese visto antes.

Era una relajada y cariñosa sonrisa.

"¿No vas a entrar Yagi?" Y dejando atrás a un shockeado y avergonzado Toshinori, Aizawa entro a la casa "Por cierto, tu me recuerdas a los girasoles"

Llevando una mano a su sonrojado rostro, Yagi simplemente soltó un suspiro tambaleante

"Quien dijo que las violetas solo traen calma" Y sin más tratando de calmarse entro el rubio entro a la casa, esperando que la vergüenza se pasara luego de una buena comida.

Una vez dentro, con Aizawa en la mesa corrigiendo unas tareas en silencio, Yagi pudo relajarse mientras cocinaba. Eso si había sido vergonzoso, de verdad debía empezar a meditar lo que salía de su boca, aunque la sonrisa del pelinegro seria algo atesoraría en su memoria por mucho tiempo, no sabia si iba a poder comportarse como normalmente lo hace si la viese seguido.

Aun si fue tan encantadora. Tosiendo un poco avergonzado por sus pensamientos, Toshinori decidió que lo mejor seria hablar, sus pensamientos no le estaban ayudando para nada.

"Y dime Aizawa-kun ¿Cómo esta el joven Midoriya?" Desde que habían sacado el tema de su heredero Toshinori preguntaba bastante por él y por los otros niños. Había un cariño latente por esos niños dentro suyo, él quería recordarlos tanto, mas por ahora se conformaba con lo que el pelinegro le contaba de ellos.

"Murmurando el clases como siempre, todavía esta determinado a estudiar criminología. Recientemente tuvo una pelea con Bakugou, obtuvo una semana de suspensión" Suspirando al escuchar eso, Yagi solo se resigno a cortar los tomates con una mueca de disgusto.

"Me gustaría poder ayudarlos, estos jóvenes nunca aprenden…aunque me dijiste que incluso en nuestra vida pasada también eran así ¿Cuál fue el motivo de la pelea esta vez?"

Sin obtener respuesta por varios minutos, Yagi volteo extrañado a ver al profesor. Entonces lo supo, Aizawa no era de los que hablara pero su mirada y lenguaje corporal hablaban por él. Tarareando una canción y decidiendo ignorar el tema por ahora, Toshinori saco la carne del horno.

"Huele bien" Fue el comentario de Aizawa cuando la mesa estaba servida.

"Esperemos que el sabor coincida con el olor" Con el ruido de los cubiertos llenando el ambiente, el rubio intento que la culpa no subiera a su cabeza, era un reto importante teniendo en el tipo de persona que era, pero era lo único que podía hacer.

"No puedo comer si tienes esa expresión, ya hablamos de esto Yagi, no es tu culpa lo que esta pasando" Esperando ya ese tipo de comentario, el rubio solo asintió sin ganas.

"Lo lamento Aizawa-kun" Cortando un poco de la carne, Toshinori intento concentrarse en el sabor, lamentablemente la comida esta vez no aliviano para nada su culpa.

Era un tema casi tabú para ambos. Había sido un accidente, no se supone que el rubio debía haber escuchado aquella llamada. Sucedió una noche donde Toshinori salió tarde del trabajo, pero no tan tarde como otros días. Cuando ya había llegado a casa, vio las luces prendidas.

Aizawa estaba en la casa. Eso era una buena noticia, ambos habían salido relativamente temprano de sus trabajos.

Entrando a la casa, sin querer hacer mucho ruido, fue donde escucho a Aizawa hablando por teléfono. Estaba hablando de los niños, específicamente de Midoriya y Bakugou. Toshinori sabia de ambos gracias a todo lo que le decía el pelinegro y sabia que aunque en su ex vida arreglaron sus diferencias, todavía seguían peleando.

Los motivos siempre eran tontos según lo que le contaba Shouta. No es que todas las cosas que le conto fueran mentiras, ellos si peleaban por estupideces como que borrador era mejor o quien corría más rápido, pero poco sabia Toshinori que había un motivo más profundo para sus peleas hasta esa noche.

Estaban peleando por **su** culpa.

Sin realmente querer espiar, se había detenido cuando escucho a Shouta decir su nombre en la conversación. Entonces descubrió que Midoriya todavía lo seguía buscando, el niño se sentía culpable por su muerte en su vida anterior tratando de encontrarlo con fervor. Por otra parte Bakugou intentaba detener y hacerle entender que si no apareció en estas instancias de su vida, como los otros, entonces Toshinori no existía en esta vida, que no podía quedarse toda su vida estancado en el pasado.

Bakugou había perdido las esperanzas en encontrarlo hace mucho tiempo al parecer pero Midoriya aun insistiendo hacían que a pesar de tener todo en contra siguiera creyendo que estaba ahí.

Se había quedado tanto en sus pensamientos que a penas noto cuando la llamada termino y tenia un par de ojos negros mirarlo con sorpresa.

 _Culpable, él era culpable de esas peleas._

Luego de esa noche, en la que Shouta le explico mejor la situación, pidiéndole que no actuara impulsivamente y fuese a buscar a los niños. Al parecer el director Nedzu había predicho que si el llegase a encontrarse con ellos, sufriría un colapso, eran factores importantes de su ex vida pero a diferencia de Aizawa, no llegarían a controlar la familiaridad y solo harían que Toshinori sufriera.

Su cerebro no lo soportaría.

"No es tu culpa" Escucho nuevamente a Aizawa decirle, como si diciendo la palabra lograría que le entrara en la cabeza al rubio.

"Si lo es, lo se, mi mente creo esta barrera a base de culpa y no puedo derribarla por más que quiero"

"Lo estas intentando, lo intentas con todas tus fuerzas, no seas impaciente" Ante esas palabras Toshinori no pudo evitar apretar sus puños impotente.

"¿Qué no lo entiendes Aizawa-kun? Les estoy haciendo daño, hago sufrir a los niños incluso en esta vida, soy una molestia, no puedo recordar a mis amigos, no puedo recordarte a ti, todo hubiese estado mejor si yo no hubiese existido en esta vid-"

Entonces el puño del pelinegro golpeo con fuerza la mesa, tanto que los platos y cubiertos se movieron de su lugar.

"¿¡Por qué siempre piensas que la mejor solución es alejarte de todos!? En primer lugar, el hecho de que estés en esta situación es que también quisiste alejarnos a todos antes, siempre eres así, deja a la gente tomar sus malditas putas decisiones"

"¿Cómo sabes eso? Yo solo se que es culpa pero-" Antes de que el rubio pudiese seguir hablando tenia un par de furiosos ojos negros mirándolo.

"Porque te conozco Toshinori" Ante la mención de su nombre Yagi sintió un escalofrió recorrerle la espalda "Quisiste hacer lo mismo conmigo, pero no te deje y no lo voy a hacer tampoco en esta vida"

Entonces un tenso silencio se formo entre ambos. La comida estaba casi sin tocar, la incomodidad aumentando pasando los minutos. Con un suspiro tembloroso, Toshinori decidió que lo mejor seria que hubiese espacio entre ambos.

Quizás dar una caminata por la ciudad, dándole tiempo a Aizawa para que pudiese decidir si quedara o irse, o que se tranquilizase o lo que le sirviera al pelinegro para estar mejor.

Entonces cuando Toshinori estaba a punto de irse, Shouta soltó un largo y pesado suspiro haciendo que los ojos azules se alzaran y lo mirasen con cuidado.

"¿Sabes? En ese tiempo odiaba tu forma gigante, tampoco se me simpatizaba tu otra forma, me parecías falso" Las palabras salían amargas y pesadas de parte de Shouta haciendo que Yagi se empezase a preocupar "Pase mucho tiempo aferrándome a la idea de que eras un imbécil"

Parpadeando un poco confundido por el tema ya hablado, Toshinori solo asintió

"Es lo normal Aizawa-kun, no somos precisamente un par que a simple vista la gente diga que se pueden llevar bien y tienen razón"

"No lo entiendes, ese tiempo odiándote podría haberlo aprovechado de otra forma" La mirada de Aizawa estaba dolida, su pecho se contraía angustiado al ver la expresión del pelinegro "Ese tiempo, lo desperdicie de la peor forma, fui cruel muchas veces y aun así tu, tu eras amable"

Sin realmente saber como responder Toshinori solo callo, sabiendo que Aizawa todavía no había terminado.

"Es por eso que te pido, que no desees no existir, ni intentes alejarnos, no eres el único que acarrea culpas desde su vida pasada, no eres el único con arrepentimientos"

Un silencio pesado inundo el ambiente.

Entonces una de las manos del rubio toco la de Aizawa haciendo que este alzara un poco los ojos, recibiendo una sonrisa suave de Toshinori, era raro tocar al pelinegro, el rubio sabia bien que no le gustaba que lo tocaran mucho, pero en este caso era necesario, una excepción solo por hoy.

"Valió la pena ser amable contigo a pesar de todo lo que dices" Dándole un suave apretón a la pálida mano debajo de la suya, Yagi intento transmitir la sinceridad de sus palabras "Lamento lo que dije antes, tienes razón, fue cobarde de mi parte solo querer desaparecer, vamos a solucionar esto juntos"

Levantando su puño en alto, animado y determinado, Toshinori sonrió feliz. Aizawa solo lo miro sorprendido, para luego simplemente sonreír levemente negando ligeramente con la cabeza.

"Ugh, tan asquerosamente positivo, come tu carne o me la comeré yo" Y sin si quiera dejarle tiempo, Aizawa pincho con su tenedor la carne, llevándosela a su plato.

"¡Aizawa-kun! Hay más en la bandeja, además ¡Eso ya esta frio! Tienes que calentarlo"

"No me importa, esta carne es mía, sabe mejor cuando te lo robo, incluso fría"

"Oh vamos, no seas tan duro conmigo Aizawa-kun"

"Eso es lo que ella dijo"

"¡Aizawa-kun!

Y luego de una larga y para nada justa discusión en la cual Toshinori perdió su comida, ambos terminaron en el sillón mirando una película.

"Oh vamos Yagi, no puedes llegar a creer esto" Recostado justo en el apoya brazos, Aizawa rodo los ojos al ver al hombre de la película correr a través del aeropuerto, buscando con desesperación a la mujer a punto de abordar "Él le dijo que se fuera y ahora justo cuando se va, se da cuenta de cuanto la ama"

"El amor funciona de distinta manera en las personas Aizawa-kun" El rubio dio un suspiro suave al ver como los personajes se encontraban y empezaban a decir lo que sentían en realidad.

"No es lógico lo que hizo"

"El amor no es lógico"

"Tiene que tener lógica en algún sentido, si la amaba tanto no fue nada razonable decirle que se vaya en primer lugar"

"Tú mismo dijiste que cuando se fue, se dio cuenta de cuanto la amaba" Viendo con un gesto cariñoso el beso que compartirán los amantes Toshinori no pudo evitar sonreír, el deseaba eso también.

Aizawa solo miro hacia un costado, un tanto irritado por los tontos personajes y sus tontas reconciliaciones fantasiosas. ¿Era poco razonable de su parte quejarse de una película que no tenia nada que ver con la realidad? Si, definitivamente lógico no era.

¿Por qué estaba soportando esta tortuosa película?

Nuevamente su vista fue a la pantalla, en la cual ahora mostraba el epilogo después de 4 años juntos. Y justo cuando estaba por volver a mirar al costado, aburrido, escucho a Yagi suspirar e inevitablemente su mirada se suavizo ante la vista frente a él.

Aquellos ojos celeste resplandecían con cariño y ternura por lo que pasaba en la pantalla. Una sonrisa risueña nacía en los labios finos del rubio ante cada acción romántica que sucedía.

Ahí estaba su respuesta. Valía la pena mirar aquella cursi película si podía ver esas expresiones. Una lastima solo poder mirar. Era una lastima no poder acariciar la piel sonrojada en las mejillas. Una lastima no poder mirar más de cerca los brillantes ojos azules. Una lastima no poder rozar en cabello rubio detrás de su nuca y atraerlo más cerca de él.

Una verdadera lastima.

"Yo no necesite que te fueras a un aeropuerto para darme cuenta de lo obvio" Sus palabras eran suaves, tan suaves que era imposible que el rubio pudiese oírlo, Shouta lo sabia y aun así una parte de él deseaba tanto una respuesta a lo que dijo.

Pero Toshinori solo se levanto, estirándose y dándole una sonrisa tranquila.

"Ese fue un buen final, hace mucho no veía algo con final feliz" Yendo hacia la cocina a buscar un poco de té Toshinori escucho a Aizawa hacer un sonido de molestia, haciendo que se riera "Se que no te gustan estas películas, si quieres ahora vemos algo de terror o acción para quitarte el sabor dulce que te dejo ver a personas felices"

"Gracias por la piedad, te juro que se me picaron varias muelas por tu culpa, voy a morir por tanta cursilería dramática" Soltando un bufido el rubio solo negó con la cabeza divertido.

Poniendo el agua a hervir, Yagi no pudo evitar tararear la canción que apareció al final de la película. Realmente le gustaba ver y leer ese tipo de tramas, sabia bien que esas cosas parecían poco probables o demasiado fantasiosas.

Pero eso no era lo que le interesaba a él. Le gustaban las pequeñas partes de las películas donde demostraban lo que era el amor. Fuera del dramatismo que había en ellas, el mensaje de amor se repetía en varias ocasiones, disfrazándolo de diferentes maneras.

El amor significaba sacrificios. El hombre de la película había sacrificado su orgullo al admitir que se equivoco e ir tras lo que amaba, incluso con la posibilidad de ser rechazado.

Ese era uno de los significados del amor para Toshinori.

Si Aizawa lo escuchara decir eso definitivamente pondría una cara de escepticismo mezclado con claro disgusto. Solo pensarlo daba risa. Aun riendo un poco llevo su ya listo té verde a la sala, preparado para otra película.

"Aizawa-kun, vas a quedarte hoy o te llevo a-" A penas su mirada se dirigió al sillón el rubio suspiro divertido al ver al pelinegro totalmente acurrucado entre las sabanas, respirando suavemente "Supongo que te quedaras"

Tomando un sorbo de su té, Toshinori decidió quedarse un poco más en la sala, leer un poco no haría ningún mal. Por lo que agarrando la novela del mes se fue a sentar a uno de los sillones más pequeños.

Era una grata compañía.

La presencia de Aizawa se convirtió en algo cercano a él, más de lo que el podría describir. Se sentía cálido y cómodo, como si el pelinegro estuviese destinado a hacer presencia en su vida desde hace mucho tiempo.

Lo cual en cierta parte no era erróneo.

El destino o la vida habían decidido que podían conservar sus recuerdos y tener oportunidad de ¿Conocerse en mejores circunstancias? ¿Tener mejores recuerdos de los que tenían? ¿Aprovechar oportunidades? ¿Decir cosas que en otro momento no dijo por ciertas razones?

Había muchas respuestas para el por qué de los recuerdos de otra vida.

" _Como hacerlo si no se que aprovechar y que decir"_ La amargura de sus palabras hacían eco en la cabeza de Toshinori.

Por supuesto que había recordado parte de su vida. Pudo ver como se convirtió en un héroe y salvo a millones de personas. Pudo encontrarse con Gran Torino luego de una gran búsqueda en la que sus compañeros de trabajo ayudaron.

Ayudo bastante el hecho de que su maestro ahora fuese un entrenador de boxeo y hubiese conservado su nombre de héroe. Cuando lo había encontrado, Toshinori no pudo más que sonreír feliz, sobretodo por el hecho de que Gran Torino lo recordaba también.

Intercambiaron su números de teléfono y Yagi se había ido con la promesa de que cada mes visitaría en algún fin de semana aquella ciudad a tres horas de su actual ciudad. Si lloro o no cuando volvía a casa ese día, nadie podía corroborarlo.

Eso había sido un gran paso en su vida. Ambos habían dicho las cosas que se guardaron, ambos habían confesado miedos y dolores que nunca se habían atrevido a decir.

Ambos tuvieron su oportunidad.

Y ese día llegando a casa con el corazón ligero y la conciencia tranquila recordó, en la noche cuando estaba por dormir, como a veces Aizawa lo miraba cuando pensaba que Toshinori estaba lo suficientemente distraído para notarlo.

No lo entendió en su momento. Lo confundía con el hecho de que el pelinegro estaba acostumbrado a mirar a la gente. Lo confundía con el hecho de que el pelinegro solo miraba lo que hacia, quizás entretenido o lo suficientemente aburrido para observarlo limpiar, cocinar o leer. Lo confundía con el hecho de que Aizawa estaba esperando que terminara de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para decirle algo.

Pero eso nunca había pasado.

Y esa noche había entendido que Shouta nunca tuvo su oportunidad. Toshinori había recordado todas las palabras que quemaban su garganta al ver a Gran Torino, todas las cosas que tenia que decir, todas las cosas que explicar, todos los sentimientos guardados.

Aizawa no podía decirle de que se arrepentía, no realmente, no cuando el rubio no podría responder a lo que decía, no cuando no entendía lo que pudo haber pasado, no cuando no sabia lo que había hecho.

No cuando su maldita cabeza podía romperse si sus recuerdos salían de golpe.

Esas miradas eran de una persona que quería decir mucho pero sin la posibilidad de hacerlo. Y no solo era Aizawa, todas las personas con las que había interactuado tenían **algo** que decirle y no tenían la oportunidad.

Midoriya tenia cosas que decirle y **no tenia la oportunidad**. Bakugou tenia cosas que decirle y **no tenia la oportunidad**. Yamada tenia cosas que decirle y **no tenia la oportunidad.** Nemuri tenia cosas que decirle y **no tenia la oportunidad.** Aizawa tenia cosas que decirle y **no tenia la oportunidad**.

Había mucha gente con palabras quemando sus gargantas pero sin la oportunidad de hablar.

" _¿Qué clase de oportunidad la vida me esta dando, si no puedo recordar y los demás si?"_ Apretando el libro contra su pecho, Toshinori intento controlar el enojo formándose en su pecho, no había caso en dejarse llevar por la ira. Eso no solucionaría nada.

Dirigió su mirada al pelinegro, durmiendo pacíficamente. Los cabellos negros cubrían su cara casi por completo, aun así podía ver su boca semi abierta apretada contra la almohada, ahora levemente húmeda por la saliva.

Yagi no pudo más que reír suavemente. Aizawa era un desastre cuando dormía, las sabanas siempre terminaban o totalmente pegadas a su cuerpo haciéndolo parecer un capullo o tiradas en el piso. Loa cabellos negros se enredaban y se esparcían por toda su cara llegando a parecer una de esas estrellas de Rock de los tiempos de antes.

Toshinori pensaba que era adorable. Incluso si Yamada decía que estaba mal de la cabeza cuando se lo había dicho una noche en el bar junto a los otros profesores.

Decidiendo que ya había pasado demasiado tiempo deambulando por sus pensamientos Toshinori dejo el libro, el cual ni siquiera había abierto, en la mesa y se dispuso a dejar su vacía taza en el fregadero de la cocina.

Hasta que escucho al pelinegro murmurar algo. Mirándolo confundido el rubio se acerco ¿Se habría despertado? ¿Había hecho más ruido del que pensó?. Sus dudas se esfumaron cuando escucho un suave ronquido de parte de Aizawa quien al parecer había decidido que ya había pasado mucho tiempo aplastando un lado de su cara, ahora quedando derecho o algo parecido si solo contabas su cabeza.

Suspirando divertido Yagi se acerco, acomodando los cabellos negros detrás de las orejas. No era una solución duradera pero era una costumbre, todos estos meses, cada vez tenia la oportunidad sentía la necesidad de acomodarlos, era un gesto algo intimo, no solía tocar mucho al pelinegro, no solo porque Aizawa fuese alguien que no apreciaba que invadieran su espacio personal si no que cada vez que sus dedos rozaban la piel de Shouta algo se removía inquieto en su interior.

Culpa, temor, arrepentimiento y nervios se agolpaban en la boca de su estomago y quemaban como si hubiese un incendio en su interior.

Sabia bien que tenia que ver con su pasado ya que sentido no tenia sentir eso de la nada. Y si tuviese que arriesgarse a buscar un fundamento diría que era su propia alma la que le trasmitía esa sensación. La culpa se expandía a través de él como si fuese su propia sangre e incluso sentía que su interior quería decirle _algo_.

Pero los toques no duraban tanto como para que _eso_ pudiese realmente causar algo en él o llegar a decirle algo. Quería hablar de esto con Aizawa pero no sabia exactamente como sacar el tema, y en parte, un miedo existía en explicar y entender esta situación.

Si el hecho de que Toshinori tocara al pelinegro más tiempo resultase en que tuviese una consecuencia en sus recuerdos, temía que Shouta decidiese alejarse o peor aun, no solo seria cuidadoso en lo que decía acerca del pasado si no que seria cuidadoso en lo tocarlo.

Ya no habría esa libertad entre ellos, esa comodidad a la que el rubio se había acostumbrado tanto desaparecería. De verdad no deseaba perder _eso_ que había entre ellos.

Suspirando cansado, mirando su mano, Yagi todavía podía sentir el hormigueo de haber apretado la mano del pelinegro, una parte de él deseaba poder tocarlo un poco más, ser más cercanos, tener derecho a ser intimo.

Pero no podía. No solo por su sensación que le daba tocarlo si no también porque sentía que Shouta merecía más que esto, que esta inmunda situación en la que debía tragar mil y un palabras por temor a que su mente se quebrara.

Por eso necesitaba recordar. Eso solucionaría la inquietud que le causaba tocarlo y también ya no habría posibilidad de que sufriera una migraña eterna.

Mirando los ojos cerrados de Aizawa, Toshinori solo sonrió con cariño, no era estúpido, sabia bien que el pelinegro era especial, fue especial en esa vida y en esta también lo era. Y por ser especial quería esforzarse tanto como pudiera para que todo se solucionase cuanto antes y ya no preocuparlo más.

" _Necesito encontrar una manera más efectiva y rápida de recordar"_ Y así mirando por ultima vez al pelinegro, Toshinori decidió que era hora de ir a dormir.

Mañana pensaría más profundamente en una solución. No pensaba quedarse esperando con los brazos cruzados a que la vida o el destino o algún Dios decidiese mágicamente devolverle lo que debería tener desde el principio. Más aun cuando parte de él estaba seguro de que la culpa de no recordar era suya.

Y él siempre asumía las consecuencias de sus actos.


End file.
